The Rules of a Royal Romance
by Google Girl11
Summary: After losing her share of the inheritance, Violet moves to New York where she meets up with the royal bachelor party and falls in love with Maxwell. But can she open up to someone new? Or will years of being painted as the villain ruin her chance at love? [Crossover between RR and RoE; Violet x Maxwell; rated M for swearing and not really graphic lemons]
1. Once Upon A Romance

*****Author's Note - I kinda liked Violet, especially in the later books and I LOVE Maxwell and since they are the same universe, I say, why not? Hopefully I kept them both in character. I also used all the default names for the MC in both TRR and RoE. Sorry in advance for the lame lemon. I can't bring myself to write super graphic sex scenes so I pulled a PB and kinda soften it up while hopefully still keeping it hot enough. Enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

"What a shithole." Violet entered her room and dropped her suitcase on the floor with disgust, slightly horrified with her new living arrangements. "Even the cabins on the ship were roomier than this."

Riley shrugged. "This is New York, honey. Housing, if you can find it, is expensive and tiny." She sighed. "Look, I can't afford this place by myself. This is the 'master bedroom,' take it or leave it. If you won't, someone else will."

Violet narrowed her eyes before glancing at the room opposite to hers, confirming that she did indeed have the larger bedroom. Flopping on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling. "This is the best I've seen yet. Fine, I'll take it."

Riley broke out into a grin. "Awesome, great! When do you plan on moving in? It's available immediately."

Sitting up, Violet gestured to her one suitcase. "Already moved in."

"Oh!" Riley was polite enough to try to hide her confusion. "A light packer."

Violet gave her a tight smile. "I'm kinda tired now, so do you mind?" She raised her eyebrow and looked pointedly at the door.

"Of course, I'll let you get settled." She looked a little uncomfortable with how forward Violet had been, but honored the request and closed the door behind her.

Collapsing back down on the bed, Violet tried to talk herself out of the terror she felt inside. "It's ok. You can do this. Sure, you lost out on 100 million because your mother is a greedy bitch, which in turn, made her disown you. And sure, your other family members won't even acknowledge you because, admittedly, you were trying to con them out of their own inheritance. But your whole life you always had to look out for yourself because no one else did it in good consciousness, this is just another chapter. Chapter One, in fact." She felt the tears slip out behind her closed eyes and mashed her fists into her eyes. "Stop crying, Violet! It doesn't get you anywhere. Stop being a little bitch and get your shit together."

Taking a few deep breaths, she cleared her mind and let sleep take over.

* * *

Violet was disheartened. After six months in Big Apple, the only work she was able to find was working at Bunnies, which she only got because of a good recommendation from Riley. Admittedly, Riley was mostly motivated to get her roommate a job so that she could pay her half of the rent, and not because of her faith in Violet's skills, but Violet took what she could get. Violet despised her job. Not because the chain was bad (she had grown attached to the wings), but because of the grimy customers and her creepy boss which were only egged on by the skimpy uniform. Plus it was fairly obvious that she did not have the personality for customer service.

Riley tried to give her tips on how to come across more warmly. "Try smiling more...ok, not like that, that looks like a grimace. Maybe less teeth, and don't open your eyes that wide." Ever the positive thinker, Riley thought of other suggestions, also equally as unsuccessful. "I know! How about cracking more jokes? You have the sarcasm down pat, now why don't we just make that a little less mean and hostile and more funny and endearing?"

Nothing worked, and Violet knew that she was close to getting fired, which didn't help her mood when she came in for her shifts. Changing into her uniform in the back room, she looked up to find Riley there too. Furrowing her brow, she asked, "Did you pick up this shift?"

Riley beamed at her. "Sure did, there's a game on tonight, should make for good tips for the late dinner rush. Besides, this is your first closing shift. Figured you'd appreciate the back up."

Surprisingly, Violet did appreciate having a friendly face there. She knew that she didn't really have the fun and spunky personality that the other girls had and the few attempts at conversations with them proved to be pretty fruitless. Riley at least seemed to take her abrasiveness in stride and Violet tried to tone down her constant hostility around her as a peace offering. Giving her a small smile, she agreed, "At least we can walk home together then. After we change, of course, because there's no way in hell I'd walk the streets in this." Holding up her uniform against her body, it was obvious how little it covered. "I get that this is a school girl uniform, but did anyone tell them we are actual grown women? I'm wearing a children's top."

"But they make the girls look good, right?" Riley gave Violet's breasts a playful grab. "Besides, if you tie the knot a bit lower, your boobs pop out slightly less. Makes this outfit almost day time passable. Minus the fact we only have half a skirt."

That earned Riley a laugh from Violet which quickly died down once their boss, Chuck, entered the room. "Ladies -"

Violet crossed her arms, covering up her chest in an attempt at modesty. "This is ladies changing room. You can't just walk back here. We could've been changing still."

Chuck smiled at her, greasily. "I know, it's a shame I wasn't a couple minutes earlier." Violet shuddered. "I just wanted to let you all know that we will have a few bachelor parties here tonight and you know how those guys get once they get closer to tying the knot." He winked at Riley who frowned at him in return. "So make sure you show them a good time. I'm sure they'd reward you generously."

"This is a restaurant and bar, you know Chuck, not a strip club," stated Violet coldly.

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "You know Violet, Riley didn't tell me what a smart mouth you had on you. Too bad it isn't a strip club, I'm sure they'd appreciate it more there."

Rage boiled within Violet, but Riley's hand on her arm stopped her. "He isn't worth it, Vee."

"She's right, I'm not!" said Chuck gleefully. "I just love how your temper matches your hair. Red hot!" He clapped his hands together. "Alright ladies, let's go make some money!"

* * *

"How is it only ten o'clock right now?" Whined Violet as she took a breather next to Riley by the cash register.

"Think of the money though! I'm already at almost $200, and we are not even half way through our shift yet."

"It's hard to think of the money when I'm already $20 in the hole. I had a table stiff me on a tip and the another one came up short on their bill and bailed before I could catch up to them."

Riley gave her a small smile. "You'll get there. And afterwards, we can go home and have a glass of wine to celebrate making it through this."

"How about a whole bottle?" joked Violet.

"Works for me! I have one table that's pretty tame," she pointed to a table of three attractive guys, all dressed smartly, "...and then I have those guys." Just across from them, there was a table of eight rowdy guys, ordering rounds of shots and cat calling the waitresses.

"My side is pretty slow. I think Chuck isn't sitting them in my section because he's afraid I'll scare them off. Need help?"

"Gladly! Thanks Vee, you are a good friend. I'm glad you moved in with me." Squeezing her hand, Riley went off to help the party of three.

Sighing deeply, Violet took a breath before plastering a fake smile onto her face. "One whiskey, one old fashioned..." As she placed the last drink down, one of the guys knocked his pint glass over the table and onto the floor, shattering at Violet's feet.

"Whatcha do that for, lady?!" growled the guy in response. "That was a full beer too! I better not have to pay for it."

Violet felt a smart retort building in the back of her throat, when Riley swooped in. "Sorry about that sir, here's another, on the house." She smiled at him, earning a smile in return. Whispering under her breath, she said, "I saw what happened, not your fault. Let's clean this up and shake it off, ok?"

Nodding, Violet got the broom and cleaned up the mess, dumping the shards into the overflowing trash. "What are you doing? You are going to rip the trash bag!" scolded Chuck. "And it's already full!" Pointing to Violet and Riley, he ordered. "Go, empty and take out all the trash bags and make sure the glass doesn't tear a hole in this one."

Obediently, they hauled the trash to the dumpster out back. "Just another glamorous New York Saturday night of hauling trash into the dumpster," smiled Riley, giggling a little. "I guess it could be worse. There could be..."

"RATS!" exclaimed Violet, stomping violently on the ground. "Get the eff away you filthy shits!"

Riley's eyes widened. "Get them away! Violet help!"

Chuck's head popped out back. "Hey! Riley, Violet! Quit slacking off over there!"

Violet snapped back, hands on her hips. "Well YOU told us to take out the garbage."

His voice lowered as he said his next sentence slowly. "And now I'm _telling_ you to wait on your tables. Chop chop!" He smirked as the girls walked back into the restaurant. "Better watch your attitude Violet, I hear that a patron complained that you split his beer. I hope you know that that wasn't free, I'll be taking it out of your wages."

Riley cleared her throat. "Actually Chuck, I'll be paying for that one, Violet is just helping me with my table."

"Oh? Does that mean that you have more than you can handle Riley? Should I start assigning tables to the other waitresses?"

"No sir, I'm fine sir."

He smiled narrowly. "Perfect. Now get back in there!"

Taking a pause as if she was going to say something, Riley turned and walked over to her section, pulling Violet with her. "Let's try to get through the rest of tonight without anymore issues, ok?" She gave her a small smile before being flagged down by the party of three.

"Waitress, there you are!" exclaimed one of the four, an exotic accent covering his words.

"Just bring us whiskey, and lots of it!" cried the American looking one, who also had a slight accent.

Chuck came over to Violet, who was watching Riley from afar. "What are you doing standing around? Go service these tables before I dock your pay!"

"Well since I have no one in my section really, I'm just trying to gain some tips from Riley on how to better service the customers."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "What a load of crap."

As Riley came back to the bar, Violet had the whiskey ready for her. "Oh perfect! Thank you. Would you mind running it over to them? I really have to use the restroom." She made a grimace and did a little dance.

"Sure, hopefully I don't mess this up." Violet squared up her shoulders and worked on having a natural smile by the time she made it to the table. "Hello gentlemen. I'll be helping Riley take care of you this evening. Here's the whiskey." Plopping them on the table, she made to head back to the kitchen to hide, but was called back.

"Waitress, steaks for the table," ordered the tall and lanky one of the group. Violet glared at him, causing him to clear his throat. "Um, please?"

The darker man jumped in. "How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?"

"How about 'no?'" replied Violet, turning to leave before she was stopped by the returning Riley.

"What she means is, the closest thing we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger," offered Riley, smiling brightly at the group in hopes it made up for Violet's tone.

"Dare I ask for your wine list?" asked the same guy, meekly.

Violet shook her head behind Riley. Riley noticed and frowned at her. "We've got an excellent vintage house red..."

"...House red?!"

"It also comes in white," announced Violet, a little smugly. Though she got where this guy was coming from, she couldn't help but be snarky with the day she was having.

"We'll be fine with a bottle of whiskey...and four deluxe burgers." The American looking one handed over his credit card. Glancing at the name, Violet registered it to his face. _Drake._

 _"_ Four?" asked Riley, noticing that there were only three guys. Drake nodded behind her, causing her to turn around and startle.

An attractive man with dark hair approached the group. "Sorry I'm late. Thank you for your patience, Miss...?"

Riley stuttered a bit, causing Violet to jump in. "Riley, she's Riley. And I'm Violet." She nudged Riley who shook his outstretched hand, blushing deeply. Violet smiled to herself, knowing that she was going to tease Riley about this for a while.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance, ladies," he smiled at them, though Violet knew that he only had eyes for Riley.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine. It's nice to meet you," replied Riley, recovering smoothly. "Now let us go put in your order. Be right back!" Dragging Violet to the kitchen, Riley squealed. "Holy crap, he is hot!"

Violet nodded. "Sure, he's attractive, but his one friend is more my type. Which is good cause he is super into you too."

Riley's eyes widened. "You think?"

Sighing, Violet nodded. "Totally into you. Look, I'll take your other tables, go on and focus on his."

Pulling her in to a tight hug, Riley gushed. "You are the best, the greatest, everything good in this world -"

Shrugging her off, Violet pushed her away. "Alright, alright, I get it. Now excuse me, I have tables to go and try to get their orders right."

* * *

Later that evening, Violet was still having a horrible night. One patron deliberately "spilled" his drink onto Violet's white shirt, and attempted to dry it off with some napkins. "Dude, just stop, you are just trying to cop a feel!" shouted Violet as she slapped his hand away. Noticing Chuck's frown from across the bar, she forced herself to smile at the customer and in a fake voice offered, "But thank you so much for trying to help."

She turned to walk away from the table when her sixth sense kicked in and she turned just in time to grab the hand of a guy who was trying to grab her butt. Twisting it behind his back, she growled at him, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't fucking touch me you sack of shit."

Releasing him, she heard her name being called angrily. "VIOLET!"

Walking to the back room to get her stuff, she shouted in return, "Fuck you, I'm quitting." Changing at lightning speed back into her clothes, she left the locker room just as Riley was coming in. "Sorry Riles, I'll see you at home."

Making sure to flick off Chuck on the way out, she left Bunnies, knowing she would never return.

* * *

The horror of what she did hit her as soon as the fall air did. "FUCK!" she cried out, kicking the side of the building a few times. "I didn't even get my tips."

"Don't worry, I got what I could once I saw what was happening."

Violet spin around. "Riley, what are you doing out here?"

She shrugged. "Well...I sort of got fired too." Violet's face dropped and Riley cut her off from saying anything. "It's fine, Vee. That place was the worst. Chuck is a creep and we can do waitressing somewhere else, it's fine."

"But...but why were you fired? You are one of the best on staff!"

"By association, I guess. Since we live together and I kinda of got you the job..." Riley hugged Violet. "Don't worry about it."

Hugging Riley back, Violet couldn't help but let a few tears fall. "God. I'm the worst, I never even thought that I reflected you. I'm sorry. Let's burn the place down." Noticing Riley stiffen, she clarified, "I'm kinda of joking, also kinda serious."

Riley shook her head and pulled away, responding to the tap on her shoulder. "Oh, hi..." Riley tried to compose herself.

The handsome stranger smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey. So, I just wanted to apologize. I know we kept you late and my friends can be ...demanding."

"Oh no! You guys were my best table all night, please don't worry about it."

He shook his head. "Well it looks like you guys had a rough go of it, and I wanted to make sure the right people got my tip for the night. I closed out as soon as I saw what was going on, I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He handed each of them a $100 bill.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Violet. "This is the most I've made in tips yet!"

"This...this is too much!" replied Riley. "You really don't have to worry about it, we'll be ok."

"Keep it. Please, we are visiting and just wanted to have a good time in America. We have money to blow. "He grinned at her. "If you don't have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We are about to go to a club."

"Oh? Which one?" asked Violet.

"Does it matter?!" whispered Riley to her. "He wants to spend more time with us!"

"Uh, HE has a name. And it's Liam." Riley turned red, obviously hoping he hadn't heard her. "We were actually hoping you might have some advice about that, since we're not from around here."

"I recommend going to the hottest club in town, Kismet," offered Riley, regaining her composure.

"That sounds perfect. I know the guys want to get crazy tonight. Lead the way!"

Violet and Riley exchanged a look and shrugged. "Well we were supposed to have wine night tonight?"

"White or red?" teased the taller of the group. Violet couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I'm so rude, where are my manners? This is Drake -" The American looking guy nodded at them." Tariq -" the darker skinned one smiled at the pair "and lastly, Maxwell." The tall guy waved.

"Great! Now that we are all best friends, let's drink!" offered Violet dryly.

"Actually," interjected Riley, "We live super close. Can we change super fast and meet you guys back here in 20? Not sure we'd get into the club in yoga pants."

* * *

After racing home to change, the girls met back up with the guys.

"Wow," offered Maxwell.

"Wow?" Violet raised an eye brow at him.

"I...almost didn't recognize you," he admitted sheepishly. Looking between her and Riley, she decided to take the compliment. Riley had changed into some skinny jeans, a loose blouse and a leather jacket while Violet went the route of a lace long sleeved crop top and a leather skirt. Admittedly, they did look pretty good.

"That uniform did not do you ladies justice," stated Tariq.

"Tell that to our old boss," frowned Violet. "Gotta leave something to the imagination, right?" She winked at Maxwell, playfully.

"Yeah, you guys are hot," chimed in Maxwell.

Violet nodded slowly. "Smooth?"

Clearing his throat, Liam stated. "Ahem, their names are Riley and Violet, and I doubt they appreciate you talking about them like that."

"Um, right. Sorry Violet and Riley. I meant to say, 'you both look lovely.' Now let's get this party going!" Maxwell pumped his fist into the air.

"Happily, let's go get some shots!" Violet linked her arm in Maxwell's, much to his surprise, but he managed to take it in stride. "This way!"

"So they are our tour guides now?" asked Drake, a little bit snarkily for Violet's liking.

"They were kind enough to agree to show us around. She's doing us a favor, so play nice," answered Liam. He extended his arm to Riley. "M'lady..."

She gave him a teasing smile before stooping into a curtsey and taking his arm. "M'lord."

Maxwell gave a snort of laughter before Liam shot him a look. "So, uh, we were walking somewhere?"

Riley led the group towards Kismet, while Violet and Maxwell took up the rear. Violet noticed she was falling into a comfortable. leisurely pace with Maxwell which was creating distance from the group. Trying to fill the silence, she asked, "Are you liking America?"

Maxwell nodded, "Yeah, it's so much more different over here. Everything is so exciting and people are so casual."

Violet frowned at him. "Where are you from? I get that there's a bit of the culture shock, but you make it seem like you guys are from a sheltered place in isolation."

He shrugged. "You aren't too far off. We're from Cordonia."

Violet startled and turned towards Maxwell. "Where?"

"Cordonia. It's a small country you've never heard of-"

"Oh, I have actually heard of it, small world."

"You have?"

"Uh, yeah," Violet was starting to feel uncomfortable with the route the conversation was taking. "My cousin actually married the prince."

"WHAT?!" Maxwell stopped in his tracks, pulling Violet back with him.

"Well, not the real prince, but kind of. I guess he gave up the thrown and now his brother is the one dealing with it."

"You are related to Katie?"

"Do you know her...?" Violet instantly regretted saying something.

"I know of her. Ha, Liam is going to get a kick of out this. Hey Liam!" cried out Maxwell, moving to run up to the rest of the group.

Violet tugged him back. "Wait, why would Liam care?"

It was Maxwell's turn to frown at her. "Because Liam is Leo's brother? You know, the one that has to now deal with Leo giving up the throne."

"Holy shit."

"I know, small world."

"Riley is going to be so nervous knowing she's talking to a prince!"

"No no no. You can't tell her that."

"Why not?" Violet put her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised he is keeping it a secret. Do you know how much action he'd get if he just told people he was the prince?"

Maxwell shook his head. "Liam's not like that. Not all guys are just out to get some." He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Some guys are looking for more than that."

Violet looked at him skeptically. "Sureee. Not any guys I've met. Ok, how about this. You don't talk to Liam about how my cousin is married to his brother and I won't tell Riley about how he's a Prince."

Grinning, Maxwell offered his arm to her. "You have a deal, m'lady."

* * *

As the group entered Kismet, Tariq and Drake headed to the bar, while Maxwell and Liam took the girls to a table. "You there! Bartender! Who do we talk to for bottle service?" Tariq asked while Drake tried to flag someone down for drinks.

"Time to party!" shouted Maxwell, as he stood up to head to the dance floor. "Who wants to dance?" When no one moved, he offered, "Please?"

"No one wants to see your running man, Maxwell!" shouted Drake from the bar, still struggling to get drinks.

Riley gave Violet a push out of the booth. "Maxwell, Violet loves the running man."

Violet shot her a glare, which was met with Riley's pleading eyes. Standing, she shrugged. "I guess I do." She took Maxwell's offered hand. "Let's boogie."

As Maxwell led her to the dance floor, Violet glanced at Tariq and Drake, who were busy taking shots at the bar. Looking back Riley and Liam, she could tell that they were having a real connection. Focusing on Maxwell, she couldn't help but giggle. "You have the whitest moves in this club. I cannot believe you are doing these moves in public."

"What? You mean you don't like this move? It's called 'Approaching the Dance Floor.'" Maxwell stomped to the right while raising the roof for two beats, then stomped to the left and repeated the same hand motions. "I got this move from this DVD called, 'Hip Hop Abs.'"

"Oh Lord, well I hope you got the abs because you definitely got scammed on the moves," laughed Violet, surprised that she was having a good time.

A shots girl walked by and stopped in front of Maxwell. "Want one cutie?" She smiled seductively at him.

Violet frowned at her, frustrated that yet again, someone else was getting what she wanted. She noticed Maxwell lean in towards the girl and she was about to turn to leave the dance floor, when Maxwell took her hand and pulled her into a spin that landed her in his arms. Whispering by her ear, he asked, "Sorry, it's a little hard to hear in here. Did you want a shot?"

She grinned at him, happy at the change of fate. "I will if you will."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "A challenge? I like it! Dos shot-os please!"

"Why the Spanish?" asked Violet.

Maxwell deflated a bit. "It sounded cooler in my head."

Taking her two shots, Violet clinked one against Maxwell's. "Cheers! Bottom's up!"

Downing the first, and then the second, she pulled Maxwell into a searing kiss before releasing him and letting out a freeing yell. "WOOO! I needed this."

Maxwell flushed. "Happy to be of service."

Tariq and Drake made their way over to them. "Are Liam and Riley still talking?" asked Tariq.

"I don't know how they are, you can't hear anything in this place!" replied Drake, attempting to scream over the crowd.

"Who cares! C'mon Drake, show off those moves!" cried out Maxwell. "Let him have a good time with a girl he likes."

Drake shook his head at him. "You know I don't dance!"

"You don't even need to dance, Drake. You're a dude! Just stand there and let some girl grind on you." Violet demonstrated with Maxwell, pulling his arms around her to rest on her hips and grinding against his body.

"Let's order another bottle of champagne! Who knew we'd find a decent vintage here?" suggested Tariq, as he and Drake headed back to the bar.

Watching them walk away, Violet stated, "Looks like we're alone."

"I dunno, this club seems pretty crowded to me. There's not a lot of room here.." Violet turned to face Maxwell and captured his lips in a kiss. "Oh!"

Closing his eyes, he responded to the kiss, deepening it and letting his hands roam lower on Violet's waist. The masses of the club pushed them closer together, constricting their movements. Violet pulled away from Maxwell, causing him to whimper. "Wait, I want to keep kissing!"

Violet smiled coyly at him. "Well we could either take this back to my place, or if you can't wait, we can take this to the bathroom."

Maxwell nuzzled her neck before nibbling her ear lobe. "You mean we can't do both?"

"You are trying to have one hell of a story for when you go back to Cordonia, aren't you?"

"Yes please!" he replied, grinning back at her.

Leading him to the mens room, she opened the door and pulled him into a stall. "The mens room?" he questioned.

"Did you not see how long the woman's bathroom line is? Plus it would be rude to take up a stall in there. Here, no complaints. Now shut up and kiss me."

Eager to please, Maxwell kissed Violet deeply while pressing his body against her, earning him a moan. Sliding both hands under her skirt, he cupped her butt appreciatively. "You know..." he trailed kisses down her neck. "I've always been a butt man."

Bringing both arms around Maxwell's neck, Violet let herself be hoisted up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Braced between the stall wall and Maxwell's body, Violet started grinding.

"Fuck, Vee..."moaned Maxwell as Violet continued.

Reaching in between them, she unzipped Maxwell's pants and released his member. Giving it an appreciative stroke, she murmured. "Well someone is ready to go..."

Maxwell slid one of his hands from cupping her butt to insert a digit into her heat, feeling her wetness. "Looks like we both are."

Freezing for a second, Max paused, "Shit, I don't have a condom."

Violet reassured him with a kiss. "Don't worry, I'm on the pill."

Sighing with relief, he pushed into her, slowly at first, then faster until her moans were so loud he had to cover her mouth with his hand. Pulling free she peppered his neck with fevered kisses, until she came with a shudder, biting down on his shoulder to block her scream of delight. He followed soon afterwards, lowering her legs down to the ground slowly.

Violet cleaned herself as well as she could in the stall before straightening her skirt and top and giving Maxwell the once over. "Shit, sorry dude," she apologized, rubbing a spot on Maxwell's neck. "You are going to have a hell of a hickey tomorrow."

Maxwell grinned at her. "Worth it!"

Rolling her eyes, she led him out of the stall and back into the club, ignoring the stares from the others in the bathroom. They took a lap around the booths, once around the dance floor, and then by the bar. "Looks like you friends left you, Max."

"Oh, it's Max now?"

Shrugging, Violet nodded. "I figured we are a little more intimate than Maxwell, don't you think?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her in close. "Hell, if it gets me a place to stay tonight, I'm down."

"What's that? The club is kinda loud. Did you say you'll go down if I gave you a place to stay?" she smirked at him, hearing him correctly the first time.

"Hey, whatever is the magic ticket." He kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Well then, you sir, have a place to stay tonight."

Maxwell fist pumped. "Yes!"

"You are such a dork. I'm surprised you didn't high five me after our little stint in the bathroom."

"You know, I was going to, but you don't seem like the type who would be into that."

"C'mon loser, you have room and board to earn."

* * *

Violet woke up the next morning feeling warm. Too warm, especially for the fact that she was naked. It didn't help that she had a raging headache. Sleepily, she attempted to stretch, but a pair of arms wrapped around her held her back down.

"No. Still sleeping," grumbled Maxwell as he snuggled closer to her back.

"Ehhhh. I'm too hot," complained Violet, still a little groggy.

"Yeah you are," replied Maxwell, planting a kiss right behind her ear and cupping a breast.

"What time is it?" she reached for her phone. It flashed 1124 back at her. "You are still here?" A part of her was thrilled that some guy actually stayed the night, verses leaving as soon as the deed was done, or crawling out while she was still asleep, leaving her to wake up alone. At the same time, it terrified her with how much affection it made her feel for him, and the little bit of hope that blossomed.

Maxwell stretched a bit before fitting Violet back into the crook of his body. "Of course I am. Fun fact, we are the perfect height for each other. My dick fits perfectly between your two butt cheeks. It's a wonderful way to wake up." He started kissing her neck again as his hand traveled lower. "Though I can think of another good way to wake up too."

Violet rolled over to find his lips and his fingers found their mark ready and willing. Flipping her leg over his body, Violet nudged Maxwell on his back while rolling her hips onto his. Leaning back, this pose allowed Maxwell's hands to go where ever they wanted, and he took advantage of the position. "Fuck, Violet. You are so beautiful."

The statement caught her off guard, causing her to pause her movements. "What did you just say?"

Unsure on why she stopped, he replied, "I said you are so beautiful. I g-"

She descended down on his lips hungrily and her actions quickened, leading them both to find release shortly after. Laying on top of him, she allowed herself to have this happy moment, where he ran his fingers through her hair and planted soft kisses on the top of her head. But then he ruined it.

"I don't want to leave you," he said softly.

Steeling herself, Violet retreated back to her shell. Rolling off of him, she got up and started to head for the door. Looking over her shoulder before heading out of the bedroom, she replied, "You don't need to say things like that. We both know you just wanted to have a cool tourist story and have a good time. Don't make it weird."

She tried to ignore the look of hurt that crossed his face before closing the door.

* * *

Violet made sure to take extra long in the shower, so she wasn't too surprised when Maxwell had already left though she wouldn't acknowledge the disappointment in finding him gone too. Sighing, she flopped down on the bed, only lifting her head when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" asked Riley, already dressed and ready for the day.

"No...I'm naked," replied Violet, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"I've seen you naked before, silly. We are roommates. And you are wearing a towel, don't be dramatic." Riley sat down on the bed and moved Violet's head to her lap. "You ok?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah, it's just some stupid boy who gave me the night I needed after a shitty day and me not wanting to face reality. And now we have to wake up to the real life, where we don't have jobs because it's my fault. It was really nice to just forget about that for a night." Rising from Riley's lap, she got up. "Let me get dressed and I'll go job hunting with you."

Smiling sadly, Riley offered, "Maybe we'll see them again?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Violet saw the hurt look on Riley's face, knowing that Riley's personality would never let her give up hope that she might run into Liam again. "But maybe for your guy. Did you know he was a prince? So he's loaded, he'll find a way to reconnect with you. You guys really have something special."

"It's a pipe dream, I know. But sometimes you gotta hold on to something, right?" Riley walked out so Violet could get ready. "Don't take too long, you know they don't interview during the dinner rush!"

* * *

20 minutes later, the pair was on the street outside their place, trying to plan on where they'd start their job search. "Ok, first let's check in with -" started Riley.

"Riley! Violet! Wait up!"

Violet turned around sharply. "Maxwell, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be heading back to Cordonia right now?"

Maxwell nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, we are heading back now so Liam can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But before I go, I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia."

"Why would she want to see someone she likes pick out another woman to marry?" snapped Violet, crossing her arms.

"Uh, well. Normally she wouldn't be allowed to join...but I want to sponsor her!" He turned to Riley. "Sponsor you!"

"I am very confused," stated Riley.

"Well, you see, I'm from a noble house, but I don't have any sisters, so we don't have anyone in contention to marry the Prince. Instead, we can sponsor any girl we choose. And you're my pick, Riley," he announced.

"And what's in it for you?" asked Violet, coldly.

"If Riley accepts, she'll owe me three boons, each favor more fraught with peril than the last!"

"Don't be try to be cute, Maxwell," said Violet, an edge to her voice.

"I don't have to try to be this cute," Maxwell joking gave a hair flip which Violet met with stony silence. "I'm just messing with you. But I'm trying to help you out, Riley. I saw the connection you have with Liam, and he deserves to have a wife who he connects with as well as someone who will be good for Cordonia. I saw how you handle those rowdy customers. I know you can do it. ...We are kinda crunched for time though. I've got a plane leaving within the hour..."

"Whoa! That's a little fast, don't you think?" cried out Violet.

"No time to waste. The opening Masquerade is tonight! It's the start of the ...uh, I guess you could say, it's the start of the competition."

"What do you mean?" asked Riley, interest peaked.

"There's a whole horde of gorgeous, rich, noble women vying to become Cordonia's next queen. And it's not just about winning the Prince's hand. You've also got to prove to the council that you can rule Cordonia with him. But I think you've got what it takes. You're witty and charming."

"Uh, thanks. So a fancy Masquerade...and what else am I getting myself into?"

"Fun stuff, I promise! You'll get to go yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps, and dancing in the Royal Palace...Or y'know, you can stay here...try to find another waitressing job with a less shitty boss. That's probably just about as good." He shrugs.

Riley's face broke out in a grin. "You know what? I'll do it!"

Maxwell fist pumped. "Yeah! Go pack your bags. This is going to be the adventure of a lifetime!"

Riley squealed and drew Violet and Maxwell into a group hug before running back into the apartment, leaving the pair in an awkward silence. Clearing his throat, Maxwell started, "Violet I -"

Violet interrupted him. "Maxwell, you don't have to say anything. It's fine, we both knew what last night was. But I'm glad you could help Riley out with Liam, I know she really likes him and -"

"Vee, shoosh!" He covered Violet's mouth with his hand, causing her to glare at him and reminding them both of the other night. Removing it quickly, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look Violet, I really like you. And though I'm not a prince with a competition to get married, I do want to spend more time with you but I can't really think of an excuse to get you to come so I'll just have to ask. Will you come back to Cordonia with me please? I can't stay here cause I'll have to help Riley with the competition and I'm sure she'll appreciate your support if you came, but I would stay if I could."

"Maxwell, I -" Violet was at a loss for words. Fear from past experiences kept her from being vulnerable, but a part of her wanted to believe what Maxwell was telling her. "I enjoyed last night. A lot. But we went into it thinking that it would be a one night thing and I don't want to complicate things anymore than they are. So I'll go, mostly to help Riley, but also partially because I've got nothing going on around here."

"I'll take it!" Maxwell grinned at her. He approached her with arms outstretched to hug her.

Putting her hands on his chest to hold him off, Violet resisted the urge to slide them around his neck and bring him in for a kiss. She thought about her cousin Katie, who was happily married to Leo after less than a summer together. To Alex, who made Elena fall in love with him without even trying. And to the twins, who got their respective partners due to their fun loving and spontaneous personalities. She wasn't like them, and so her story wasn't go to end like theirs, with happily ever afters. As her mother told her all her life, she wasn't good enough. Not for her mother, not for Nana, and not for Maxwell. She sighed sadly, "We're just going to be friends Max."

"Friends with Benefits?" he asked, hopefully.

"Just friends." Violet stuck out her hand to prove her point and Maxwell reluctantly shook it.

"Friends." He smiled sadly at her. "Well, go get packed. We've got a plane to catch!"

* * *

 **I think I did ok with Maxwell, but I think I need to make Violet meaner. I don't know! I just want them together! lol**

 **Favorite, review, or write your own fic! There needs to be more than the few available!**


	2. Welcome to Cordonia

****Author's Note** So incase you didn't catch on, I'm pretty much just going to tell the story of RR and making up cute moments for Violet and Maxwell on the way. I'm going to try to keep Violet more in character and a little meaner, but I think she really developed towards the end of RoE (especially when you see how horrible her mother is to her) and so I want to give her a chance. Also I love Maxwell. He's adorable.**

* * *

After packing their bags and leaving their New York apartment behind, the girls found themselves on a plane with Maxwell and Drake.

"Say 'goodbye' to New York and 'hello' to Cordonia!" cheered Maxwell, passing around flutes of champagne.

Riley took hers timidly, still a little unsure of the situation. "I can't believe this is actually happening..." she breathed out.

Eagerly taking the flute offered to her, Violet downed the drink in one gulp. "Yeah, me too. I can't believe we actually got two people to take over our lease so fast."

"Well that's New York for you, everyone is desperate for housing," Riley's hands shook and she handed Violet her flute. "Here, I'm too nervous to drink."

Knocking Riley's drink back, Violet shrugged. "Well, either way, there's no going back now." She looked at the bottle of champagne. "Wow, that's delicious."

Maxwell looked slightly horrified. "How could you tell? You didn't savor it or anything. That bottle is $500 a piece!"

"What?! That was $500?!" exclaimed Violet. "Why are we drinking it then?"

"We ...are ... celebrating?" offered Maxwell, shrugging weakly.

Violet nodded, slightly dazed. "Well, as long as you aren't charging it back to us, let's keep celebrating!" She held out her flute for a refill.

Squaring up to Riley, Drake stated coolly,"We'll be landing soon, ready or not. And if you're not ready, those ladies at court are going to eat you alive."

Maxwell cut in. "Yeesh, don't scare her Drake. You ok Riley?"

Sighing, Riley replied. "Honestly, I'm terrified." She broke out in a grin and squeezed Violet's hand. "But I'm glad I have an awesome support system to get me through it."

Violet glared at Drake. "I don't know why you are being so grim, Drake. It was obvious Riley and Liam's connection last night. That alone gives her an edge."

Drake shook his head and held up his hands as an apology. "Look, no offense, but I've seen girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Liam, not for the royal family."

"Hey now, Drake. You know Riley's not some crown-chaser!" scolded Maxwell, earning an appreciative smile from the girls.

"Drake, I'm not like the other girls. Liam being a prince doesn't matter at all to me."

He shrugged. "That's exactly the kind of naive thinking that's going to land you in trouble here."

Just then, the pilot announced the plane's descent. Swiftly changing the topic, Maxwell exclaimed, "Hey look! You can see Cordonia out the window! Riley, Violet, you don't want to miss this!"

Disinterested, Violet looked out the plane window and couldn't help but gasp. "Holy shit."

Next to her, Riley was having a similar experience. "Oh wow."

The country of Cordonia, though small, was surrounded on three sides by the ocean and atop of majestic cliffs. The country had rolling plains and was covered in green while off in the distance, Violet could make out an old castle.

"That's Cordonia?!" Riley's voice raised an octave higher than normal. "It's like a fairy tale! The sparkling ocean, the swaying trees -" Violet could see the excitement in her friend.

Putting up a hand to Riley's face, she warned, "I swear to God if you burst into song, I'm jumping out of this plane."

"Seconded," agreed Drake.

Riley pouted. "I'm just saying it's beautiful."

Maxwell beamed. "I knew you'd love it! Are you ready?"

Inhaling deeply, Riley nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

One car ride later, the group stepped out onto the grounds of the Royal Palace. Hopping out of the car, Maxwell extended his arms. "Welcome to your home for the next few months, ladies." He reached out to help Violet with her suitcase, but she yanked it out of his grip, causing him to look downcast.

"Oh fuck, we are staying in the palace!?" exclaimed Violet, eager to get settled and away from Maxwell. The bubbly from the plane was getting to her head, alternating her urges from wanting to kiss Maxwell to wanting to hit him.

Riley stood in awe. "I didn't realize I'd be living in the palace..."

Nodding, Maxwell explained. "Actually, most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway, including all the ladies vying for Liam's hand."

"Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later..."snarked Drake.

Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Drake's just kidding...at least about the roses."

"Wait, seriously?" asked Violet. "All of Riley's competition is staying here as well? This just screams disaster. Drama galore." Turning to Riley, she explained. "Dude, we love The Bachelor. You know how psycho those other girls are and it's great TV. But we enjoy it because it's not our lives."

Riley bristled at her remark. "It's not your life either, Violet. It's mine." Softening, she smiled at her. "I can do this. I know it."

Violet could only sigh and nodded at her, wanting to support her friend, even if the action wasn't natural to her. Turning to Maxwell, she asked. "So where are we staying?"

"Follow me!" offered Maxwell as Drake gave the group a wave.

"I'm heading out, but I'll see you all around, assuming you don't get scared off," announced Drake.

Riley gave him a hug goodbye, while Violet gave him the peace sign. "Bye Felicia!" He stuck his tongue out at her in reply before heading in the opposite direction.

Heading into the castle, Maxwell allowed the girls a few moments to take in the surroundings before leading them up the grand staircase. The castle burst with life, with a few servants walking briskly from one end of the entrance to the other, trying to tidy it up. Looking up, the girls noticed that the ceiling had elaborate paintings on them, and that a few of the windows were made of stained glass. A few affluent looking people loitered around, drinks in hand, socializing comfortably, giving the girls a judgmental glance when they passed them.

"So what's the deal with Jake?" asked Riley, oblivious to the cold welcome they were receiving. Maxwell lifted an eyebrow in return in question. "Why is he so jaded?"

Maxwell shrugged sympathetically. "Oh, don't mind him. Drake's never really...fit in."

"Doesn't seem like we will either," muttered Violet under her breath, understanding how Drake must feel, trying to fit in but knowing that you never will.

"Not used to the courtly life?" offered Riley.

"Definitely not. He's a commoner. He's always been an outsider here. Even if he is Liam's best friend..." Trailing off, Maxwell led the girls down a corridor at the top of the stairs, stopping in front of a decorated door."Your room's here in the west wing. I uh," he rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "Told them that Violet was your assistant Riley. Otherwise they wouldn't have let her stay here."

"Great," growled Violet, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the situation.

"In case you need anything from me or my brother, our rooms are just a couple doors away." Maxwell gestured down the hall.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" asked Violet, the question escaping her lips before she could stop it. "Granted, I guess I don't know anything about you so dumb question." She looked down on the floor, willing her face to not turn as bright as her hair.

"Yeah, an older brother. His official title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont. As the eldest son, he's the heir and I'm the spare." Maxwell tried to make it sound like a joke, but Violet could see in his body language that he believed it. She ignored the pang that shot through her heart. "You'll see him tonight. He'll be excited to meet you both."

Pushing past Maxwell, Violet opened the door to the room her and Riley were sharing. It was a lavish guest room with full-length paintings, gilded ceilings and a bed of fluffy pillows. Stopped in her tracks, she felt Riley look over her shoulder. "Whoa."

"As a royal guest, you're spared no luxury." Maxwell pointed to various key items in the room. "There's a mini bar, nothing alcoholic I'm afraid, but you can request the booze from the kitchen through the phone..."

"No booze?" whined Violet who was inspecting the items in the mini fridge.

"Well since House Beaumont is sponsoring your stay, we'd really rather not pay for you to indulge in your vices," answered Maxwell, blushing slightly.

Riley grinned devilishly. "House Beaumont is stopping us from jumping on the bed?"

Maxwell shrugged. "Well, in that case, no. Only your dignity."

Exchanging a glance with Violet, Riley dragged her to the bed. "Perfect!" Pulling her up, Riley jumped up and down on the bed a few times, while Violet tried to remain standing upright.

"Whoa!" Falling down on the mattress, Violet sighed happily. "Omg, this mattress. Way better than memory foam."

Flopping down beside her, Riley let out a gleeful squeal. "It's softer than a million puppies."

Maxwell smiled softly at the pair. "Well, I'll let you settle in before Riley's big debut tonight..."

Riley shot up. "My what?"

"Whoops, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you're not used to all this. The first event of the social season is tonight...The Masquerade. It's the ball where all the suitors will be presented to the Prince, as well as to the King."

Violet frowned at him. "Kind of a big thing to forget, especially since we want Riles to win!"

"My bad? Not everyone dresses in costume, but you can be sure that the ladies competing for Liam's attention will be pulling out all the stops."

Standing up strongly, Riley struck a superhero pose. "Well then, I guess I need to find a costume."

Maxwell glanced down doubtfully at the girls' suitcases. "I'm guessing it's too much to ask if you've got a costume or fancy ballgown in there?"

"A little heads up would've been nice, Max. I think we packed a few dresses, but I doubt they'd fall under your definition of 'fancy ballgown.'" Violet used air quotes, annoyed that no one warned the girls of how the competition would go.

"No worries! I wasn't sure, so I made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. Maybe you'll find something you like better there? Remember, tonight is very important. It's your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and to stand apart from everyone else."

Nodding, Riley looked deep in thought. "I've got this." Clapping her hands, she ordered, "Assistant! We must go to the boutique!"

Glaring at Maxwell, Violet got up from the bed. "You are having too much fun with that." Grabbing Riley's hand, she tugged her out of the room, and headed down the hall to the palace's boutique.

Bursting through the door of the store, they were greeted by another customer. "Oh!" cried out a dark haired woman, in a state of undress.

"Whoops!" Violet shielded her eyes.

"Sorry!" cried out Riley, closing hers.

The woman giggled. "No worries, you are fine. We are all women here." Sticking out her hand, she offered it to Riley and then Violet, both who shook it politely. "I'm Hana. I suppose you're also here to prepare for the Masquerade tonight? Since you're here and not already dressed, I must assume that you're just like me...searching desperately for something to wear." A frown crossed her pretty face.

"Guilty," admitted Riley.

Hana smiled at her. "The seamstress seems to be running late, but I can show you around. This boutique has the most exquisite gowns. Let me get my dress on first." Slipping into the gown she was holding, she struggled with the zipper. "Can't...quite..." Rolling her eyes, Violet reached over and helped zip up the dress. Hana picked up a matching mask and settled it on her face before turning back to the pair. "Ta - da! Thank you. You know, most girls aren't like you."

"Helpful?" replied Violet, sarcastically.

"Nice," replied Hana, smiling at her.

Taken aback, Violet stammered. "Uh-thanks?"

Taking a look at herself in the mirror, Hana beamed. "It's perfect!" She did a spin, her full skirts twirling. "Now, what about you two?" One must have a mask for the Masquerade! Have you seen the angel costume? You'd look amazing in white." She handed it to Riley. "And of course, with your red hair, the devil one!" Hana thrusted the costume into Violet's hands.

Frowning, Violet asked, "Didn't you just call me nice like 10 seconds ago?"

"It's just a costume, silly," teased Hana.

"Dress up with me, Violet!" pleaded Riley. "That would look so good on you."

Violet toyed with the idea before ultimately rejecting it. "Naw, this is your time to shine, Riley. I'm just going to lay low and wear one of my dresses I brought."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "But don't you want to look hot for Maxwell?"

"No!" shouted out Violet, a little too quickly. Clearing her throat, she clarified, "We've decided to be just friends."

"Right. Both of you came to that decision."

"We did!" argued Violet. "We even shook on it."

Shaking her head in disgust, Riley changed into her costume. "Fine. But don't go crying to me about your feelings when someone else shows interest in him or when you are feeling lonely. That poor boy is definitely wanting to be more than friends."

"Fuck off, Riley."

"Blah blah blah. Anyways, how do I look?" Riley spun around happily.

Violet gave a low whistle. "Like a vision."

Winking at her, Riley changed back into her own clothes and waved to Hana. "We've got major prep work to do!"

* * *

Later than evening, Violet put on the finishing touches to Riley's outfit. "You know, Vee, you are doing a great job of acting as my assistant," Riley joked.

Resisting the urge to smile, Violet poked Riley with a bobby pin, earning a yelp in reply. "Don't get too power crazed, my dear. No one likes a mad queen." Holding Riley an arm's length away, she admired her work. "Gorgeous."

Riley pulled Violet into a hug. "Thanks so much, Violet. I don't know what I'd be doing without you."

Shrugging Violet suggested, "Probably the same thing you are doing now, but with more room on the bed."

"For reals, Vee. You've been like a sister to me."

Violet froze in shock. "Riles..." Shaking her head, she tried to keep her voice even. "I've always wanted a sister. I was always the odd one out in my family, my mother didn't seem to care, my cousins hated me..."

Putting a finger to her lips, cutting her off, Riley confirmed, "Well, now you got one." Giggling to herself, she added, "Who knew that deep down you were such a sap?"

Punching her arm lightly, Violet adjusted her own dress and took a glance in the mirror. It was her favorite dress, low cut with blue sequins and strategic cutouts that flattered her body. "Well, let's do this!"

Arm in arm, they met Maxwell at the bottom of the main staircase. Looking at Riley's choice in costume, he nodded appreciatively. "Nice outfit, you look great."

"Thanks!" smiled back Riley, nervously twirling her hair.

Turning to Violet, Maxwell ignored her frown and stated breathlessly. "Wow, Violet. You look stunning."

Catching her off guard, Violet responded politely. "Uh...Oh, thank you." She noticed Riley smirk behind Maxwell and she gave her a glare. Dragging Riley towards the grand ballroom, Maxwell cut them off.

"Wait, one other thing I should mention. As soon as you enter, you'll tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced."

"What's my title?" asked Riley.

"President of the I-Love-Liam fan club?" offered Violet, earning a playful smack from Riley.

"You don't really have one, but since my family is sponsoring you, then you could technically be considered a 'lady.' Or we could go with your hometown. I guess I should've asked before. What's your last name?"

Violet face palmed. "This is a shit show."

Riley glared at Violet. "Be nice, that's a totally normal question. It's Jones. Riley Jones."

"Well, it's not as classic a name as Catherine Elizabeth Middleton, but it will do...So I'll walk you in and we'll be announced together. Easy peasy."

"Uh, what do I do?" asked Violet.

"Um, well you can just meet us in there? There's a side entrance for the servants and the few invited commoners." He smiled apologetically at Violet. "The announcement won't take long and then we can regroup."

Violet nodded quickly and turned away, determined not to let them see the tears that threatened to fall. She was embarrassed that she had to pretend to be someone she wasn't, just to only end up as a sidekick in someone else's story. Her constant uncertainty about choosing to follow Riley was starting to wear down on her. "What am I even doing here?" she asked exasperatedly to herself.

"Blocking the door?"

She wiped quickly at her eyes and turned around to face Drake with a sneer. "Sorry, I was just about to leave."

Attempting to brush past him and head back towards her room, Drake caught her arm. "Hey now. No need to be dramatic. I was just teasing. C'mon. Let's get in there and eat the appetizers. The world seems so much less overwhelming on a full stomach."

Giving him a small smile, she took his extended arm. "There better be some sort of pigs in a blanket."

"Let's find out. Oh, and by the way, at a fancy party like this, they are called, 'saucisson en croute.'" Noticing Violet's blank stare, he clarified, "It's French for 'Sausage in a Pastry.'"

Rolling her eyes, they walked into the grand ballroom just moments before Maxwell and Riley made their entrance. The herald announced Maxwell and then Riley and the pair walked into the ballroom and over to Violet and Drake. "See Violet? Over quickly!" grinned Maxwell. Violet gave him a dark look in return. "I uh got to talk to Bertrand for a sec. You'll be okay on your own, right? Just mingle with the other girls in the competition. Perhaps you could get some of them to like you, and they can say good things about you in court."

"That seems backwards," noted Violet. "Why would your competition want to say good things about you? Or are you referencing that thing girls tend to do, where they give a backhanded compliment?" Violet channeled her inner valley girl, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger and pretending to chew a piece of bubblegum. "Like, you are totally pretty, I like, totally love that you are bold enough to keep your red hair. Most girls totes would be sooo self conscious about that with your skin tone, so like, props for staying true to yourself!"

Drake busted out laughing. "Let me guess, personal experience?"

Violet's eyes narrowed. "Girls are monsters."

"Oh no," Maxwell clarified. "If the other girls like you, they'll speak highly of you to the royal court. It's a bit of an unspoken rule that the competitors cannot promote themselves. So instead, they are supposed to get the competition to like them, and by doing so, their competition will be spreading compliments around for them."

A bark of laughter escaped from Violet. "That's so fucked up." Maxwell just shrugged in reply before heading towards a group of men, one of which was eyeing Riley and Violet and frowning deeply. Turning towards Riley, Violet offered. "When in Rome? Or in this case, Cordonia?"

"Mingle...I can mingle..." Muttering to herself, Riley gave herself a pep talk, ignoring Violet. "Just gotta mingle. Do the jingle and get on and mingle...Mingle bells, mingle bells, mingle all the way." Her pacing in place was driving Violet nuts.

Violet broke away from the appetizer search with Drake, and dragged Riley towards the other suitors. "Drake, I'll meet up with you. I'm going to help Riley get an edge on the other girls. Find those pigs in a blanket."

Drake gave her a salute. "They're my top priority."

"Hey!" whispered Riley. "I was on my way! I just needed to psych myself up."

"It sounded more like you were psyching yourself out!" whispered Violet back.

The pair turned around swiftly at the sound of a familiar voice. "Hello again! I'm glad to see you made it! So, this is the Masquerade! What do you think of it?"

"Thanks Hana," replied Riley. "Honestly it's a bit overwhel-"

"WONDERFUL!" cut in Violet. "Honestly it's a bit overly wonderful. We never have these kinds of parties back in New York." She elbowed Riley and whispered under her breath. "Do not let the competition smell fear."

Riley nodded in understanding, just as Hana finished complimenting them. "I can tell you're going to enjoy yourself here! To be perfectly honest, it's very refreshing to be around someone so excited."

"Oh? Fancy galas are just second nature to you?" asked Riley, intrigued.

Hana shrugged her shoulders. "When you've gone to as many as I have, they can lose their charm...unless, of course, you find the right companions!" She was about to say more when someone caught her eye from across the room. "Please excuse me, there's someone I need to meet. But maybe we can talk later?"

Riley nodded as she walks away and whispered over to Violet. "Hey! She's a nice one. We can be honest with her."

Violet rolled her eyes. "This is a competition, Riles. Be realistic. Everyone out here is against you."

"Not you."

Sighing, Violet gritted her teeth. "Normally, I'd be sabotaging you to get with an attractive rich guy, but I'm trying to be a better person. You are making it super hard though, with you practically throwing the sharks ammunition to use against you later!"

"You are just mad because she's over there hugging Maxwell right now."

"Huh?" Violet whipped her head in the direction Hana left in, and found herself upset that what Riley was saying was true. The person Hana had to meet was Maxwell, and the pair embraced comfortably. Shaking her head to clear it, she snapped back. "I"m just trying to help you!"

Drake walked over to Violet, a plate in his hand. "Violet, I found them and got you a few."

Noticing Riley, he gave an awkward bow. "Good evening, m'lady."

"So you do have manners," joked Riley.

Stuffing a mini hotdog into her mouth, Violet garbled, "Dude, that's Riley. You look like an idiot."

Wide-eyed, he asked, "Riley, is that you?"

"Obviously, who else here would associate with this one?"

Violet jabbed her with her elbow in return, stuffing another roll into her mouth. "I'm freaking starving. They don't serve dinner at these things until so late."

"You clean up well, Riley, but looking the part doesn't mean you're going to be welcome here, you know."

Riley frowned. "Well you are as charming as ever."

Drake scoffed. "Ha, compared to most of the nobles here, I'm your best friend."

Pouting, Riley crossed her arms across her chest. "Everyone here's been perfectly nice."

"Sure, to your face. You don't want to know what they're probably saying about you behind your back."

"Told you!" interjected Violet, chasing down her appetizers with a glass of wine she snagged from a passing waiter.

"How can you say that?" asked Riley in disbelief. "Aren't the nobles your friends too?"

Drake laughed bitterly. "I'm friends with Prince Liam. I'm not here for the rest of them."

"Wait, what about Maxwell? He's the one sponsoring Riley, and you guys seemed to be having fun back in New York," asked Violet, confused.

"Look, I know Maxwell is your little boyfriend or whatever. But you don't know him like I do. You don't know any of them like I do," Drake stated coldly.

"He's not my boyfriend..." muttered Violet before taking a swig of her drink.

"Whatever he is to you. Just watch out, both of you...Wait, where did Riley go?" Drake and Violet looked around frantically before finding Riley talking to a woman with red hair and a purple mask.

"God dammit Riles," groaned Violet in frustration, before stomping over to her and grabbing her arm. "Hi, sorry, need her, bye."

"Hey Vee, what the heck!?" cried out Riley, before yanking her arm out from her grip.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing! Her name is Olivia. She was just saying how she didn't recognize me and then she introduced herself. She gave me some advice when meeting the king," stated Riley. "It was a pleasant enough exchange."

Violet looked skeptical. "What was her advice?"

"That I should kiss the king's shoe when we meet. Apparently it's a Cordonian custom to show deep respect and reverence for the monarchy. I'm so lucky she gave me a heads up, especially since Maxwell hasn't really been filling us in so well."

"Don't be an idiot, Riles. Do not do that."

"Hey, just because I say something negative about Maxwell doesn't mean you can jump down my throat."

"No Riley, I mean kiss the King's shoe. That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Look, she's a red head, that means she's the bad guy." Violet cut Riley off before she could interject. "I know, because I too have red hair, and I am a bad guy most times. That is why I have no friends or family. When we red heads feel threatened, we manipulate others and we turn into conniving bitches in order to succeed. Believe me. Do not trust her."

"Well maybe we just aren't cultured enough to know?" she asked, doubting the statement as she said it. "Ok, you are right, that does sound dumb. I'll try just a normal curtsey."

Violet let out a breath of relief. "Perfect. Jesus Riley, you have to watch yourself out here -"

Just then, Maxwell rushed back to the pair. "Prince Liam is here Riley! Ready to see him again?"

Riley looked uncomfortable. "Do...do you think he'll be glad to see me?"

"Only one way to find out. Go talk to him!" Maxwell gave her a slight push of encouragement.

She looked to Violet for reassurance. Giving her a smile, she offered, "I think he already saw you. He keeps looking this way. Go!"

Turning around, Riley walked towards the Prince. "I guess this is it...I'm going to talk to him."

The pair watched her take her place in the waiting area. "Well that's a long line for her to wait in, shall we dance in the meantime?" offered Maxwell, extending his hand and bowing slightly.

"No." Violet noticed the dejected look on Maxwell's face as he reluctantly rose from the bow. Peeved at the jealously she felt when she saw Hana hugging Maxwell, she had to remind herself that she was the one that wanted to be just friends. Taking a deep breath, she acknowledged that she was being a pretty shitty friend at the moment. Trying again, she joked, "I mean, I don't know, I feel like your Hip Hop Abs moves that you showed off in New York would be frown upon here."

"You don't think so?" Maxwell took a step back so that he was on the dance floor. "Well then, how about this? The robot? Always a classic." Maxwell bent over at his waist and hung his arm to the side, bending at the elbow.

Violet giggled uncharacteristically. "Dude, everyone is staring."

"Does. Not. Compute. Need. Dance. Partner."

She shook her head, a smile still on her lips. "No way."

"Maybe the cabbage patch is more your style?" He broke into the dance move until Violet shook her head. "No? What about the running man? You want me to change it up again? How about the sprinkler?" Maxwell brought one hand behind his head and held the opposite leg up, and crunched to some unknown beat.

"MAXWELL!" Maxwell cringed and dropped his arm and leg as the same stern looking man who was frowning at them earlier rushed over to him. "What do you think you are doing? You are causing a scene at this prestigious event and shaming our house!"

"I'm sorry Bertrand." Maxwell hung his head low.

Violet stepped up to defend Maxwell. "Hey, back off. He was just trying to make a joke."

"Making a joke out of House Beaumont!" Bertrand looked Violet up and down disapprovingly. "An American. What filth did you bring back from your travels there, brother? I can't trust you to do anything. You are such a waste."

"Watch it Bertrand, you cannot and will not speak to Violet that way. And the other American, Riley, is who we are sponsoring in the competition for Queen."

Bertrand growled in annoyance. "We will speak later about that. Try to lay low for the rest of tonight while I do damage control for your little stunt there."

Maxwell shuddered as Bertrand pushed past him before looking at Violet apologetically. "I'm sorry Violet, he had no right to speak to you that way. Are you ok?"

"Are you ok?" asked Violet in return. "I'm used to that sort of abuse from my mother, but you are not deserving of that."

"I could say the same about you. But he's right. I need to lay low at these sort of things." He sighed and sat down at the nearest table. He pulled out a chair and patted the seat, gesturing for Violet to join him. "Sit, it's almost Riley's turn to talk to Liam." The pair watched Riley go off and approach the Prince. "Looks like our little girl is all grown up!" sniffed Maxwell, throwing an arm casually around Violet's shoulders.

Allowing herself to enjoy the moment, Violet decided against shaking off his arm. Noticing Riley curtsey to the King with no sort of negative repercussions, she said a small prayer. "Thank you God, that she did not kiss his shoe."

Dropping his arm from around Violet, Maxwell asked, confused. "Uh, what?"

"Some red headed bitch tried to tell Riley that in order to impress the King, she should kiss his shoe."

Before Maxwell could reply, Olivia came over to them and placed a kiss on both of Maxwell's cheeks. "Lord Maxwell! So happy to see you, I can't believe it took so long for you to say hi."

Violet seethed. "He was busy."

Olivia looked at Violet condescendingly. "Who are you? Lost?" Violet glared and opened her mouth to reply but Olivia cut her off. "Don't worry, it seems like they let in anybody nowadays. Definitely going to change that when I'm queen." She waved to someone in the distance. "Oh, got to go. Don't be a stranger, Maxie." She left with a wink.

They watched her walk away before Violet broke the silence. "Gag. Fuck that chick." Maxwell laughed at her. "And Lord Maxwell?'" she exaggerated the title.

Maxwell shrugged light heartedly. "That's my title. You could refer to me as 'His Lordship' from now on if you really want."

"You mean you don't like Maxie?"

He deadpanned. "No."

Violet teased him, lightly trailing her finger down his chest. "Good, I like you better as Max, anyways."

Maxwell smiled slowly at her, eyes darting from her own to her lips. As he started to lean in, Violet had to resist the urge to capture his lips with hers. Breathlessly she whispered, "Max, don't."

He froze, hand hovering to cup her face, his expression pained. "Why are you fighting this, Violet?"

Clearing her throat, she pushed away from Maxwell, giving them space. "Because a Lord from House Beaumont should not be kissing some filth from America." Her voice broke slightly and she turned to hide the emotion in her eyes. "I should go see how Riley is doing."

Standing quickly, she left Maxwell at the table and walked determinedly towards Riley, refusing to look back to check on Maxwell.

* * *

 **Ok, I'll be honest, I don't love this chapter. It's like kinda angsty but also there's not a lot of VioletxMax action. I kinda have to set the mood, so I'm going to try to get another chapter out soon, in hopes that even if this chapter disappointed you, the next one will keep you interested in the story.**

 **Read, review, favorite please :]**


	3. Reunited by Saving the Last Dance

*****Author's Note** I know, the last chapter was a bit weak. Hopefully this one puts us in the right direction! I'm trying to make every chapter of the book a chapter in this story, but sometimes one chapter leaves on a crappy cliffhanger or others are just too short so I'll try to keep them in order, but potentially, I might merge two and since I name my chapters after the PB chapter names, it might look like I skipped one.**

 **Then again, maybe none of you are paying that much attention. lol. And sidenote, my prince is the Asian one, so that's why I mention dark hair, looking different, etc**

* * *

Violet walked outside to join Riley, Olivia, Hana and the other noble ladies as they got drinks from an ornate table display. Approaching Riley, she could tell she was getting interrogated by the other girls.

"Riley, you were awfully familiar with the Prince. You didn't say that you knew him!" scowled Olivia, hands on her hips.

"I've met him once before," admitted Riley, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, can we please back up for a bit here to the part when you suggested Riley kiss the King's shoe?" cut in Violet, glaring at Olivia.

She smirked in return. "Just a little hazing for the new girl." The other noble ladies laughed along with her, with only Hana not partaking. "But Riley, I can't imagine when a girl like _you_ would've met the Prince."

"That's because you have no imagination. Just empty air," retorted Violet.

Riley narrowed her eyes at Violet. "Vee, be nice." Turning to Olivia, she answered wistfully, "Let's just say it was once upon a time."

Violet sighed. "Well this is going well."

Frowning, Olivia replied, "That sounds like you are hiding secrets. I don't like secrets. And I don't like _you._ This isn't a fairytale, and you aren't the underdog princess. Leave before you embarrass yourself. We'd totally understand. _"_ She glanced around smugly at the other girls.

"Pretty sure you sound like an evil stepsister," muttered Violet under her breath.

Olivia spun on her. "Who are you even? There's no way you are a contender and if you are from any of the noble houses, you have some of the worst etiquette training I've ever seen."

Violet smiled sinisterly. "I am your worst fucking nightmare. I -"

"She's my assistant!" interrupted Riley, much to Violet's dismay. Covering Violet's mouth with her hand, she confirmed, "She's here with me."

Olivia smirked, "Ah, a working girl. Well we all can't be rich and beautiful." Riley pinched Violet, begging her not to respond to her taunt. When Olivia saw that Violet wasn't going to take the bait, she continued. "Listen, Raley -"

"Riley," corrected Riley.

Olivia waved her off. "Whatever. You should know that whatever happened between you and Liam, you don't really have a chance with him. Maybe you were able to capture his attention when it was just the two of you, but you can't keep up with the ladies here. We're from the finest families in Europe, and we've been training and preparing our whole lives to marry a prince."

"Sad," frowned Violet, earning her a leer from the other girls.

"You can't just waltz in here at the last minute and steal him away from us! Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages..."

Olivia nodded to an olive skinned woman with dark hair who smiled at the introduction. "Le Prince va tomber amoureux de moi."

"Bless you," offered Violet.

"Penelope can track her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty."

A pale woman with dark hair stepped forward. "It's an honor to represent my people here."

Violet failed to stiffly a yawn.

"Even Hana's been training to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction."

Hana looked confused, unsure if that was a compliment or an insult. "Um, thanks?"

Penelope cut in. "But if anyone's got the inside track with Prince Liam, it's you, Olivia. You've known him his entire life."

Violet raised an eyebrow and nudged Riley. "So this is what Maxwell meant. None of them are complimenting themselves, but instead set up the others for compliments."

Riley nodded. "Noble people are strange."

"It's true," agreed Olivia. "We grew up at the palace together as childhood friends...Before his older brother abdicated, it was just assumed Liam and I would be married one day. I've got no intention of losing him to one of you harpies." She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "No offense."

"What a second, I can't believe that ..." Riley started.

"You guys let Olivia talk to you this way!" cried out Violet, frustrated with the passivity of the group.

Olivia laughed. "That just shows how much you don't know about life as a noble. You don't know anything about Liam, or about me. "

"Olivia can be quite charming when she wants to be!" defended Kiara.

Violet put her hands on her hips. "Ok, but what about times like now when she's not trying to be charming?"

Penelope glared at her. "Don't waste your breath, Kiara. These two won't see that side of Olivia."

Olivia grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "Don't worry ladies. I'm sure these two will learn their place here, eventually. Or else I'll make their lives a living hell."

Violet glared, but was startled when Riley spoke up. "And what exactly, do you think is my 'place' here?"

Assessing the group, Olivia answered. "Oh, somewhere below Penelope and Kiara, but you know what? Probably above Hana. Though I'm surprised Hana's here at all after what I heard about her last attempt at an engagement."

Hana's eyes widened. "Olivia!"

"Well we all know that your family will throw you at any available bachelor as long as it means you can climb another rung on the social ladder...But honestly, it's a bit much to expect that Prince Liam is going to accept 'damage goods.'" She looked Hana up and down. "You aren't all bad, Hana. I heard House Beaumont is pretty desperate. Maybe there's hope for you and the younger brother, even though he's nothing important to the house, it would be a step up."

Hana looked at Olivia, and then to Riley and Violet. "I ... Uh...Excuse me."

Pushing past everyone, Riley caught her arm right before she went inside. "Hana wait, I'll go with you."

Shaking her head sadly, she replied, "That's awfully sweet, but...I'll be fine."

As she walked inside, Olivia announced loudly. "Girls like her shouldn't bother being here if they can't handle the truth..."

Riley turned on her. "Olivia, you are acting like a child, not a queen. If this is how you behave, I wouldn't trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom."

Startled, Olivia stuttered. "I...you can't."

"She just did," threw in Violet, making a motion like she was dropping a mic, and then twisted her wrist so that she was flicking Olivia off.

"Now if you'll excuse us..." Riley linked her arm with Violet's. "We are going to enjoy our drinks inside."

The pair turned to rush back inside after Hana, entering the door they saw Hana escape into. They found her face down on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Riley, Violet. What are you doing here?" she asked between her sobs.

Both girls sat on either side of Hana, putting a protective arm around her. "We were just making sure you were ok."

Hana sniffled. "That's...that's so kind of you. Thank you."

Riley smiled, "It was the least we could do."

Violet nodded. "You shouldn't let Olivia bother you so much. She'll only continue as long as she gets a rise out of you."

"I know, I know. You guys probably think I am a fool." She put her head into her hands.

Riley glared at Violet, who was nodding in agreement. "No Hana, you are just being human. I mean, you'd have to be a robot to not let Olivia get under your skin when she talks to you like that."

"But Olivia is right!" wailed Hana. "Last year, my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me. But only a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement. It was handled quietly, but it was still regarded as rather scandalous. Since then, my parents have been desperate for me to find another match. They've all but thrown me into this competition. I thought Cordonia was far away enough that I could escape my past but it looks like the rumors have followed me here."

"Hana, who cares about the past? I lost out on a 100 million dollar inheritance and was disowned by my mother, but you just gotta move forward. You are here now, you might as well make the most of it," suggested Violet.

"You are right, ladies. I just wish Olivia wouldn't have said that in front of everyone," Hana hung her head.

"At the heart of it, I think we both know why Olivia singled you out." Hana looked at Riley blankly. "Olivia bullies you because you are her biggest threat. Look at you! You're gorgeous, well-composed, compassionate, articulate. All things Olivia isn't."

Hana shrugged. "I dunno, she is kinda gorgeous."

"Maybe if you like shrill, she demons," offered Violet.

Riley frowned at Violet. "You aren't helping! Ok, maybe Olivia is gorgeous, we'll give her that. But you're clearly a front runner for the Prince's choice. No wonder Olivia's threatened by you."

"You're not though," stated Hana.

"I'm not like Olivia," smiled Riley.

Wiping away her tears, Hana beamed. "Well guys, I see that I've found myself in your debt already."

Violet shrugged in a dismissive way. "Don't worry about it."

"On the contrary, your words have spoken volumes about your character. I won't forget this." She drew the two into a group hug. "How bad do I look?"

Taking in the bleeding mascara and the red eyes, Violet found herself grimacing. "Maybe a touch up is in order?"

Hana laughed and dabbed at her eyes. Fixing her make up in the mirror, she asked, "Do we have to go back?"

"I'm totally on the boat of let's not go back," offered Violet, yawning widely.

"You both know we can't! C'mon!"

* * *

As Riley dragged both of the girls back into the ballroom, the opening strains of a waltz began to play. Maxwell ran up to the group. "Riley! There you are! The last dance is starting up, and I think you and Liam deserve this one..." he noticed Hana. "Um, no offense Hana."

She smiled at him. "None taken, but that does mean that I won't have a dance partner... unless you are free?"

Maxwell looked between Hana and Violet, uncertainly. "Um..."

Violet turned and walked away in disgust. As she headed away from Maxwell, she could hear him reply, "I guess...I guess I would be honored."

The orchestra played a dreamy waltz as Violet came up upon Drake. He offered up his plate, filled with random assortments. "Come to eat your feelings?" Snatching an item off the plate, Violet chewed angrily. "I can just see the rage seeping from you," stated Drake. "You are normally so vocal, why did you let Hana take Maxwell?"

She glared at him, midchew. "Don't."

"Fine," said Drake, shrugging indifferently. "If you want to go on a push him away, be my guest. Does not matter one way or the other to me."

"I thought you didn't like Max," fired back Violet as she crossed her arms. "So why are you pushing me towards him? Or is it because you don't like him that you want us to get together, so I can embarrass House Beaumont?"

"Hey hey hey, down girl. Don't overthink this. But you are like this close-" He held up two fingers to emphasize." -to just freaking out on someone, and since I don't want that someone to be me, I would rather you guys just finish this sexual tension dance so the rest of us don't have to be on our guard all the time."

"Fuck off, Drake." Violet snatched a bottle of wine off the table and exited the ballroom. Not knowing exactly where she was headed, she exited through the rear of the castle and out into the gardens. Pulling a swig from the bottle every couple of feet, Violet found herself at the top of a hill overlooking the hedge maze.

Plopping down on the ground, Violet faced the countryside of Cordonia. She was in awe of how dark it got outside, since there was no light pollution in Cordonia - no street lights, no random neon signs, nothing to distract from the night sky. Looking up at the sky, Violet felt small and insignificant. She shuddered - either from the realization or the cold, she was unsure.

She took another swig from the bottle to find it empty. "Piss."

"So I know I said House Beaumont wouldn't pay for your vices," stated Maxwell as he sat on the ground next to Violet. "But I snagged this bottle from the Masquerade so I don't feel quite as bad." He grinned at Violet, who frowned at him. Shrugging off his jacket, he draped it around Violet's shoulders. "Here. Maybe this will help thaw that cold shoulder you are giving me."

Violet fought the urge but couldn't help giggling. "You are so cheesy."

He beamed back. "And who doesn't love cheese?" Taking a drink, he passed the bottle to Violet who accepted it gladly.

"Surprised you aren't still with Hana," sneered Violet.

Maxwell turned to look at her. "I'd rather be with you."

Violet couldn't help the retort that came out. "Didn't look that way on the dance floor."

He grinned at her. "You know, it's kinda hot when you are jealous." Her face flared. "Don't be."

Huffing, Violet snapped, "You can't just tell me to not be jealous."

"I could try showing you that you have no reason to be jealous...but then again, I thought we were trying to just be friends?"

She reluctantly returned his grinned. "You are the worst."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I want to be angry and mad at you, but you are so freaking..."

"Sexy?" he offered with a wink.

"You wish." He pretended to look hurt. "You are...I don't know how to explain it. Endearing is the word I'm looking for, I guess."

Grinning widely, he nodded. "I'll take it."

After a few minutes in comfortable silence, Violet asked, "Hey Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is Liam asian and Leo is white?"

Maxwell busted out laughing. "Sorry, it's just..." He sighed. "Everyone here is so proper...so politically correct. So they just dance around things while you just go out and say it." He smiled at her. "It's refreshing."

Violet rolled her eyes. "I'm an acquired taste, I know." Maxwell winked at her, which caused Violet to flush, remembering their first night together. Punching his arm, she urged him. "So tell me the reason!"

"These last few decades have been a bit rocky for us...Us being House Beaumont and Cordonia in general. The first queen abandoned the King and Leo...I'm not clear on the details but I think there was a rumor going around that she couldn't handle the pressures of courtly life. She came from a lesser noble family, so she hadn't been long at court before the marriage. And then Liam's mom died when we were all young. The current queen is actually a wonderful woman who's done her best to lead Cordonia alongside the King. Which is good, because instability in the monarchy is always dangerous for a small kingdom like ours."

Scooting closer to Maxwell, Violet laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Mhmm?"

Wrapping his arm around her, he continued. "Weakened currency, a rise in crime, a drop in tourism...all because of the lives of the rulers. That's why Liam can't just follow his heart, he has to pick the right queen for Cordonia, firstly." He nudged his shoulder. "Am I boring you?"

"Terribly," admitted Violet, earning a bark of laughter in return.

Getting to his feet, Maxwell extended a helping hand to Violet, which she accepted. "Ok, I'll let you in on a game we used to play when we were younger. It's called "Maze-Tag." It's where -"

Violet held up a hand. "Let me guess. You ran through the maze while playing tag?"

He laughed. "We weren't the best at naming things."

Bracing herself against Maxwell, Violet slipped off her heels. "Tag, you're it, Max!" Pushing off of him, Violet sprinted into the maze.

"Cheater!" called out Maxwell behind her, his long legs almost erasing whatever head start Violet had.

Making random lefts and right, Violet finally saw the tree the marked the center of the maze. Fairy lights hung in its branches, and a swing was attached to one of the branches. There was a small section of the tree cleared, with a platform for star gazing. Distracted by the sight, Violet slowed to a walk. "Whoa..."

Caught off guard by her sudden change in speed, Maxwell tried to stop in time, but his momentum knocked both him and Violet to the ground. Protecting her body with his, they both laughed as they toppled over, rolling a few feet before stopping at the base of the tree. "My bad, sorry. You alright?"

Violet pulled away slightly, looking down at Maxwell beneath her. "I'm good, but it looks like you might have a cut..." She gingerly touched a part of Maxwell's forehead, causing him to wince.

"Ouch, you know it feels like it might be a pretty major injury. Maybe you should kiss it to make it feel better?" he suggested hopefully.

Smirking, Violet pinched him. "You ham."

Maxwell's hands came up to rest on Violet's waist, while she straddled him. "I had to try." He moved one of his hands to cup her cheek, eyes betraying the worry that she might reject him again.

Violet turned her head to kiss his palm. "This is a bad idea, Maxwell."

His eyes sparkled with mischief. "I have yet to regret any of my bad ideas."

Hesitating for only a moment, Violet leaned down, capturing his lips with her own. His hands curved around her as he brought her closer to his body. Breaking away from her kiss, Violet moved onto his neck while Maxwell panted out, "You know, we ...could move to the star gazing platform...There's cushions." He inhaled sharply as Violet reached into his pants. "But the ground is good, totally."

Reclaiming her lips, he shifted so that Violet had easier access to freeing himself. Grinding against him, Violet smiled when he whimpered. "You tease."

She grinned seductively before adjusting herself to match up with him. Easing down, both parties let out a low moan. Hips meeting in rhythm, Violet rode him until she climaxed with a shudder, grinding the last few pumps until Maxwell's release.

Sinking down, Violet buried her head into Maxwell's neck, giving it a few light kisses. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "So we might want to hurry back to the castle before the Masquerade officially ends. I don't know if we could properly explain why you look so disheveled and why I'm covered in dirt." He grinned. "Honestly I don't think I could resist telling people I got _down and dirty_ in the maze if they asked."

Scoffing, Violet stood up and adjusted herself. Shaking her head, she admitted, "Sometimes I can't even understand why I'm attracted to you."

Standing along side her, Maxwell dusted off the dirt as best as he could. "It's my roughed good looks, probably."

Taking his arm to head back to the castle, she agreed, "Yeah, that's probably it." He kissed her softly as a reward.

Making it back into the castle with minimal interactions, Maxwell dropped Violet off at her room. He kissed her deeply, causing her to ask, "Will I be sneaking into your room later?"

Maxwell shook his head. "Not unless you want to cuddle with me and Bertrand." Violet made a face. "Yeah, I don't really feel sharing either." He kissed her again. "Rooming is a bit limited during the social season, so Bertrand and I are sharing, unfortunately."

Grinning, Violet shrugged aloofly. "All good, Riley's a better kisser anyways."

Slipping into her room, she left Maxwell wondering if she was just teasing him again.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Violet walked out to see Riley enter the room, a blissful smile on her face. "Ok, spill."

"So Liam and I were dancing, and so many of the other ladies tried to cut in, but I'm not about that polite 'oh of course' I was more like, 'oh hell no ho' and it was so magical. He managed to sneak out and we had our own little adventure on the castle grounds..."

Violet's face flushed. "You didn't happen to go in the maze, did you?"

"No, Liam told me that it took sometime to get to the center and I wanted to see the whole castle..."Riley's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. You...seem more relaxed than you have since you got here."

"I just took a shower?" offered Violet.

Riley slapped her arm. "You slept with Maxwell!"

"...Guilty."

Riley squealed with delight. "Thank god. I don't know why you were resisting him in the first place."

Violet held up her hands to settle Riley. "Hang on there. I'm probably going to regret it in the morning. But I had a lot to drink and I was really horny. Also..." Violet made a gesture of length with her hands and gave Riley a wink. "It's hard to resist."

The girls burst into giggles, which was interrupted by a knock at the door. Answering it, Riley exclaimed, "Maxwell!"

Looking over her shoulder, Violet noticed that Maxwell had showered too, and changed into casual sleeping clothes. He had a slight red mark on his forehead from the cut earlier. He smiled at Riley, then at Violet, eventually averting his eyes. "I know it's late, but there's someone you should meet." Stepping back, he introduced his brother. "Bertrand, this is the one I was telling you about, Riley."

His nostrils flared in annoyance. "This is the girl you've chosen to represent our house?"

Maxwell nodded. "Yep, nailed it!"

Riley extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Bertrand."

He looked at her with disgust. "The proper way to address a duke is 'Your Grace.'"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Grace."

"At least it looks like you can be trained."

"Hey, she's not your pet!" fired off Violet, pouting in the background.

"Ah, you, I remember you. Indulging my brother in his ... eccentric ways." He sighed. "I'm assuming we'll have to see more of you, as well?"

"Unfortunately, it looks so."

Bertrand cleared his throat. "Hmph. Maxwell, a word with you in private?" Grabbing Maxwell's arm, he hauled him out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The girls ran to the door to press their ear against it, faintly able to hear their voices through it. "That's the girl you picked to represent our family?"

"Yeah, that's Riley. Liam really hit it off with her when they met at the restaurant for his bachelor party. She was our waitress. Well I guess Violet was also our waitress, but Riley was the main one."

Bertrand sounded horrified. "A _WAITRESS?_ You brought a _WAITRESS._ I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! We could've had our pick of any unsponsored duchess or countess in half of Europe!"

Maxwell sounded a less confident. "Well, sure, but like I said, she and Liam have a lot of, you know, chemistry. I think he really likes her. I know you probably don't care, but she could make him really happy. Like I've-never-seen-him-so-happy kind of happy. Shouldn't Liam have a shot at love like that, even if he is the Prince? Besides, you waited so last minute, if you had a favorite option, you should've jumped on it. But this love train has left the station. Choo-Choo." Violet could just pick him making the train hand motions and cringed internally.

"Spare me your sentimentality. You'd better hope that this waitress doesn't ruin everything. Cause even if she doesn't mess things up, that red head with the attitude sure will. You've made a mess of things, yet again Maxwell."

Unexpectedly, the door swung open, causing the girls to jump back. Bertrand growled, "You were listening to everything, weren't you?"

They nodded, knowing that they looked guilty. Violet defended them. "Well your room is only a few doors down, you could't just gone in there if you wanted privacy. Instead you blast it out there for anyone, not just us, to eavesdrop."

"We were listening, and don't like what you said!" agreed Riley.

"Perfect! Waitresses with no manners," stated Bertrand.

Riley threw her hands up in defeat. "Look, you're the ones who invited me here. If you're so unhappy with me, just get another girl."

"No!" cried out Maxwell. "You can't do that. We already said you were our pick, so if you go, we've got no one! Plus, uh. The whole true love thing."

"Maxwell is, unfortunately, correct. Perhaps Maxwell didn't fully explain this to you, but if our house puts for the Prince's choice, we'll win fame and recognition."

"Which is something we could really use right now actually, cause we're kind of broke..." Maxwell looked at Violet sheepishly before looking away.

"MAXWELL. You overstep."

He hung his head. "Sorry."

"So we're stuck with you." He glared at Violet. "But I don't think we should really have to deal with you."

Riley linked arms with Violet, defiantly. "We are a package deal. Take us or leave us."

Bertrand snorted in annoyance. "Fine."

Smiling sympathetically at him, she offered. "There's nothing to be ashamed of about being broke. We've both been broke many times!"

Bertrand rolled his eyes. "It's entirely different for us."

"Do you get money if I marry the prince?"

"Not...directly, but we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get the leverage before others find out about our ...situation. In the circles we run in, if word got out of our financial ruin, it would be a scandal."

"But our name is still worth something in Cordonia!" chimed in Maxwell, optimistically. "At the very least, we can introduce you to the right people, get you invitations to the right events." He looked down casted. "I only regret we can't offer you more." He looked at Violet with that last statement, as if speaking directly to her, causing her face to flush.

"Speaking of which, have you prepared for tomorrow's event?" asked Bertrand.

"There's another one?!" cried out Riley. "So soon?"

"Yes, it's a derby," stated Bertrand. "You know what a derby is, right?"

"Sure sure, you were a big hat, drink mint juleps, bet on a horse that is going to run for 30 seconds," answered Riley.

Bertrand nodded reluctantly. "Technically yes. It'll also be your first opportunity to make an impression on the press. They'll be covering the event."

"They don't get a lot of opportunities to see the royals, so they'll jump at this chance," mentioned Maxwell.

"So they are important?" asked Violet.

"Yes. VERY. Everyone in Cordonia will be influenced by what they write about you. We're a monarchy, but we serve the people. You'll need their approval if you're going to become their queen. Speaking of which, you should consider your attire for tomorrow. The Queen will be present at the Derby, and the right outfit will go a long way to earning her favor." Bertrand noticed Violet yawning. "We'll speak more tomorrow right before we head out for the Derby. Good night."

The two turned to leave, with Maxwell hesitating in the doorway. Riley exchanged a knowing glance and left for the bathroom. "Bertrand, I'll be just a second!" Maxwell called out to him.

Violet approached him slowly, an awkward silence hanging over them. "So..."

"So..."

"You're...broke?"

"Is...that...a deal breaker?"

Violet sighed. "Honestly, back in the day it would've been. But I'm actually in a very similar position. I lost out on 100 million dollars of my inheritance...because I was a selfish and cruel bitch. I'm trying to get better, but after being such a miserable person for so long, it's hard to fight your nature."

"Yikes, that's a lot of money. What happened?"

"I..." Violet took a deep breath. "I actually never told anyone before, but my grandmother passed away and left me and my four cousins a series of letters with requirements in order to get sad inheritance. My one cousin, the one who married Leo, was instructed to get married at the end of the summer." Maxwell frowned and Violet tried to explain. "It was supposed to be to her then fiance, but he cheated on her and she found out and broke up with him before the letters came out and so funny story, the King actually annulled her one marriage -"she noticed Maxwell's face." I digress. Regardless, she completed her task, while my one cousin received a list on how to live life, the other one had to keep a job for the whole summer and the last one had to propose to his girlfriend."

"What was yours?" asked Maxwell gently.

Violet gulped. "I ...had to make a real friend."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I was just always raised that it was a me or them kinda of world, so I was always that bitch that was hostile to everyone and was always trying to manipulate or ruin someone else. My mother was partly to blame, but I guess I just was an angry person. I was a bad person." She hung her head in shame. "But anyways, I couldn't do it. I couldn't just pay someone to be my friend, I had to earn their friendship. At the end of the summer, I needed someone to answer five relatively easy questions about me, but no one could." Violet's voice broke. "My mother was so horrified that I lost all that money, that she kicked me out of the house with only a suitcase worth of belongings and left me to be eaten by the wolves. I haven't talked to her since, and it's been almost a year. I actually haven't talked to anyone from my family."

Maxwell tucked Violet into his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he promised. "I'm your friend, and by the end of this who ordeal, I hope to know the answers to whatever those five questions where, and many more answers to many more questions."

Violet buried her face into him, crying softly. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear someone say something along those lines to me." Maxwell brushed away a few stray tears and leaned in to kiss her. "Wait, Max..." He paused and Violet looked uncertainly into his eyes. "Promise me you won't break my heart."

The searing kiss was the exact answer she was hoping for.

* * *

 **More VioletxMax action. Whoo whoo. Love train is leaving the station and on it's way to pound town!**

 **...I'm sorry, it's late. Read, Review, Fave please!**


	4. Off to the Races

****Author's Note** I'm having a blast writing this, to the point I was even inspired enough to make a "cover" for the book, which is that shitty photo shopped image that you probably hovered over. I was pleased to find a photo of Xavier Serrano (every one on Tumblr's face claim for Maxwell) in a black button up like Maxwell wears and then I merged that with my favorite red head, Karen Gillan. I don't really have any PS skills, but from a distance, this doesn't look terrible. Hopefully more people read and review! :]**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Violet sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. "I should not have drank that much."

Popping her head out of the bathroom, Riley teased her. "Is that the only thing you shouldn't have done last night?"

Violet stuck her tongue out at her. "It's too early for your sass." Getting up and stretching, she let last night's actions replay in her head. "Urgh, today is going to be real awkward."

Riley finished applying the last of her make up. "I don't know, I think it's sweet. Maxwell is really into you. He stopped by to drop off some aspirin and apple juice. Figured you might be hurting today."

Eyeing the bottle suspiciously, Violet commented. "Weird combo." Shaking two pills into her hand, she knocked them back, chugging the bottle of apple juice. Shooing Riley out of the bathroom, she look a shower and got ready for the day.

* * *

Entering the dress boutique, the girls found Olivia putting on her outfit for the Derby. She looking at the pair in shock, she admitted, "Oh, I'm surprised to see YOU here. I thought you'd have gone home by now. Surely you've realized that you don't have a chance at winning."

"Uh, Olivia," Violet pointed and her head. "There's a bird nesting in your hair."

She rolled her eyes. "That just shows how ignorant you are. The Derby is basically a fashion show. If you're wearing anything less than runway couture, the press is going to walk right past you."

Riley frowned. "I'll manage something, and it won't be half as ridiculous as your get up."

Olivia laughed, mockingly. "Oh yes, I just can't wait to see what you're going to wear. Please, Riley, dazzle me." Giving a finger wave, she walked out of the boutique.

Walking over to the racks, Riley pulled out a few outfits in a frenzy. "This is perfect!" Stripping down and zipping up into her new outfit, she headed to the mirrors. Choosing a modern assemble of a solid white tank top and a high waisted rose skirt, she placed a black and white cap on her head. Strapping on some heels, she gave Violet a mock curtsey.

Nodding in approval, Violet gave Riley a slow clap. "Beautiful! Gorgeous! Bird free!

Riley giggled before plopping down on a bench. "And you?"

Grabbing a dress off the rack, she held it against her body. "Winner winner chicken dinner." Changing into it, she took a lap around the bench while Riley whistled.

"You got it girl!"

A combination of houndstooth and roses, Violet's high necked dress was a mix of modern and girly. Finding a pair of spikey black booties in her size, she happily added them to her outfit, completing the look with a gold arm cuff and a long gold knotted necklace.

"Ready, my dear?" she asked Riley with a flip of her arm.

Squinting her eyes fiercely, she nodded. "Born ready."

* * *

Sitting in the limo on the way to the Derby, Maxwell tried to give Riley tips on how to conduct herself, but the girls were too excited to be paying much attention. "So let's review. At the lawn picnic, you'll have to eat with perfect civility..."

"I've got this, Maxwell," Riley interrupted. "I won't stuff my mouth, pick my teeth, or stab Drake with a fork...no matter how tempting that last one might be."

"Why even risk eating?" threw in Violet. "You don't want the Cordians to know that their future queen has basic needs like regular folk." She fake gasped. "Or God forbid, wonder how you get rid of food waste."

Maxwell pouted. "I know this sounds basic, but Bertrand said I should go over everything. Speaking of which, how would you address Bertrand?"

"Your Gr-" started Riley.

"Grumpy!" cried out Violet, causing the girls to erupt in a fit of giggles, their once full champagne flutes nearly empty.

Maxwell pleaded with them. "C'mon guys, you promised me that you'd focus if I let you drink in the limo. This is a big deal. You address him as 'Your Grace.' And if for some reason it comes up, his full title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont of Ramsford, also known as Duke Ramsford."

Stopping at the drop off location, the limo door was opened by Bertrand. Looking sharply at Maxwell, he inquired, "How's the progress going?"

"As planned! Riley and I were just about to review her entrance to the Derby and how to get out of a car without flashing the press..."

"Adjust skirts before moving and keep your knees and feet together while swiveling out," recited Riley. Maxwell breathed a sigh of relief next to Violet and she squeezed his hand in support.

Bertrand looked displeased. "Anyone who can run an internet search can spout off that kind of protocol. We're asking you to be a lady. Maxwell, I hope you don't mind if I take the liberty of testing Riley myself."

Mumbling under his breath, he stated, "Pretty sure it doesn't actually matter whether or not I mind..." Violet gave his hand another squeeze.

"Riley, let's pretend I'm meeting you for the first time." He cleared his throat. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Riley Jones."

"The pleasure is all mine, Duke Ramsford." Extending a hand to Bertrand who grabbed it with his right hand, and stepping out of the car gracefully, Riley curstied while Bertrand kissed the back it.

"Now what did I do wrong?"

"You used the wrong hand. You should have taken my hand with your left hand. Otherwise it's an insult."

Bertrand nodded, impressed. "Very observant of you."

Riley grinned. "And you thought I wasn't learning anything."

"Don't get too complacent," he warned. "You're only ever one mistake away from a scandal." Riley frowned in return. Ignoring her, he continued. "Anyway, now as we mentioned earlier, how you come across to the Cordonian people is very important, and the press can make or break you."

Extending his arm to Riley who accepted it, he led her down the path where the press was waiting. Stepping out of the limo next, Maxwell exited, and extended a hand to help Violet step out. Grabbing it gratefully, Violet allowed him to pull her out of the limo and transition to a position copying Riley and Bertrand.

"What the press writes, the people read. If the people love you, then it'll be easy to convince them you deserve their prince."

"So you've got to impress the press, so to speak," added Maxwell. "You'll be surrounded by them as soon as we pull up to the HoneyHill Downs."

"What kinds of questions should I be expecting?" asked Riley as the group continued onwards.

"It'll depend on who's doing the interview. They'll start with easy questions, asking who you are, where you're from, that sort of thing," clarified Bertrand. "People want to understand your story...so think about how you want them to see you."

"Got it, just be myself!" deduced Riley.

Bertrand looked horrified. "Heavens, no. Be a future queen who loves Cordonia and acts with grace and poise. And for the love of king and country, if they ask you about Cordonian apples, make sure you take the question seriously."

"Cordonia apples?" asked Violet.

"It's the national fruit, and one of our most important exports," answered Maxwell.

"Oh, that explains the apple juice!" exclaimed Violet. "Delicious, by the way."

Maxwell smiled, "Actually, that's just my favorite cure for a hangover, but that explanation works too. Or..." he lowered his voice so that Violet was the only one who could hear, "It could be because you are the apple of my eye."

Violet made a face. "That was bad, even for you."

"I had good intentions?"

She grinned and urged him a little faster towards Bertrand and Riley. "Easy cheesy. C'mon. They are pulling away."

Nearing the press, Bertrand asked, "How confident are you feeling right now?"

"Honestly, I feel like throwing up."

Bertrand frowned. "At least you had the decency to wait until we are out of the limo. It's a rental and we didn't want to lose our deposit."

Reaching out for her friend's hand in support, Violet suggested, "Fake it til you make it."

"It's normal to be nervous. It's a big event," sympathized Maxwell. "I have faith in you."

The group approached the racetrack where ladies and gentlemen were wearing bright colors and big hat, each of them parading through a throng of press reports who were jockeying for interviews behind a line of velvet stanchions.

"Wow, it's so exciting," breathed Riley. "I feel like I'm at a fair."

"Don't be stupid," criticized Bertrand. "This is no country fair where you weigh pigs and eat pie. This is THE outdoor even of the social season."

"This is your stop, m'lady," stated Maxwell, gesturing a split in the path.

"You...you guys are coming with me, right?" panicked Riley, voice raising an octave.

"No, we don't need to be interviewed," stated Bertrand, cooly.

"So when do I meet up with you again?"

"The ladies vying for Liam's hand have their own section. Just continue down the red carpet and search for the pink tents, and you'll be fine." Maxwell smiled reassuringly.

"Vee?" Riley looked longly at her.

Bertrand shut it down with a firm headshake.

"Sorry Riles, you got this though!"

Walking away from Riley, Violet watched her friend get swallowed in a swamp of reporters. She glanced back nervously at the group, who all gave her smiles or nods of encouragement. Maxwell called out, "Remember what Bertrand said! Easy questions first, hardball questions later. You'll do great!"

"I feel sick for her," admitted Violet.

Bertrand snorted in annoyance. "It's not like she's going off to war. You baby her too much."

Frowning, Violet fired back. "Says the one who is helicopter parenting her! I understand that there's a lot riding on her, but have faith in Maxwell's confidence in her. You'd be surprised."

Bertrand ignored her and led the group to a large white tent before ducking under the tarp to gain entrance.

Looking back at Maxwell before entering, Violet questioned, "So what are we going to do until the race?"

He grinned at her, "I could think of somethings, none of which are appropriate, so I guess we could just have a drink or two and choose a horse. We are about to enter the general social tent, verses Liam's special tent or the ladies tent, so we can always mingle with the guests. Plenty of royalty come from all off to watch the Derby." Noticing Violet's grimace, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Never fear though, I will be by your side the whole time. I'll stick to you like white on rice, flies on garbage -"

Violet cut him off. "I get it, I get it. Thank you." She gave Maxwell an appreciative smile before the two ducked into the tent themselves.

The huge tent was filled with a generous amount of lesser royalty, all dressed in similarly intense outfits as Olivia's were. The middle of the tent had a champagne fountain while a few appetizers were on a buffet towards the back of the tent, where a full bar was stationed. The front of the tent opened up to view the race track, where a few of the jockeys where warming up their horses.

Starting for the champagne fountain, Maxwell observed, "Looks like Bertrand is out socializing, so we are on our own." Filling up two flutes and handing one to Violet, he asked, "And what should we do with our new found freedom?"

Violet's stomach grumbled. "Definitely apps. I'm starving."

Arm in arm, the pair made it over to the buffet. "Now don't fill up here, like an amateur. The best food is served at the picnic afterwards. But you do need to try this." Maxwell picked up a pastry stuffed with pork and made to feed it to Violet, who eagerly opened her mouth, before plopping it in his own mouth.

"What the heck, you tease!" cried out Violet.

Maxwell shrugged. "Your arms aren't broken." He started laughing. "Ok, for real this time. Try this." He picked up another pastry and went to feed Violet, making airplane noises and "flying" the pastry in an abstract pattern before it finally "landed" in Violet's mouth.

She chewed happily. "Oh wow." Swallowing, she smiled back at him. "Not sure it was because you kept me in suspense so long or what, but that was definitely delicious. What was it?"

Shoving another in his mouth, Maxwell shook his head. "I dunno. I just call them bready pork yum yums."

"You can't be serious."

Clearing his throat, he recited, "'A pastry by any other name would taste just as delicious.'"

"I don't think that's the exact line," teased Violet.

"Tomato, tomahtoe."

Heading towards the front of the tent, the couple was reunited with Bertrand who brought along an attractive blond with him. "Maxwell!" the blond squealed before throwing herself into his arms.

Catching her with a grunt, Maxwell greeted her with a smile. "Cassandra!"

Stepping back only slightly, she teasingly poked him in the chest. "I'm mad at you, sir! I can't believe you didn't find me right away. We always watch this event together!"

Bertrand cleared his throat and put his arm loosely around Cassandra's waist, leading her away from Maxwell and turning her towards the racetrack. "The race is about to start, my dear. We must choose our horses if you wanted to make a friendly bet."

Cassandra's face fell but her good breeding taught her to allow Bertrand to lead her away. Calling over her shoulder, she gestured, "Come on Maxwell! Can't break our tradition!"

Grabbing Violet's hand, Maxwell started to lead her in the same direction, but Violet held back. "Who is that, Maxwell?" She couldn't hide the jealousy she was feeling.

Maxwell rubbed the back of his neck, a tick that Violet had picked up on that meant that Maxwell knew she wouldn't like the answer. "Cassandra is...Bertrand's assumed match."

"Then why does she seem so much more into you?"

"Because I'm the better looking brother?" he tried. When he was met by Violet's frown he shrugged in defeat. "Originally it was assumed that Cassandra and I would marry at one point, since Bertrand was matched with another royal lady. But that one ended up marrying up in status, and so Cassandra was ...'promoted' in a sense."

Violet nodded, glumly. "And where you disappointed when that happened? That Bertrand got the one who you expected to marry this whole time?" She noticed Cassandra throw yet another look in their direction, beckoning them up to the front of the tent.

"Honestly, I like Cassandra, but I never really thought of marriage because I knew that Bertrand would be taken care of first. Sure there are rumors of who would end up with who, but in the end, it all gets upset. Look at Olivia and Liam, they grew up thinking they'd be paired off, and until just a year ago, they were. And now Olivia is fighting to keep her name in the running."

"Do you think that Liam and Olivia have feelings for each other? Why would you bring Riley into that then?"

"I think Olivia and Liam are fond of each other, they are friends. But is it love? Or the connection that Riley and Liam have? Or -" He cupped Violet's cheek. "Or the connection that we have? No where close."

He dipped his head to plant a sweet kiss on Violet's lips. Pulling away, Violet frowned at him. "I hate that you always say the right thing to make me not hate you when I really want to."

Slinging his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her in and kissed the top of her hair. "Good, cause I just wing it and hope that you realize that I'm crazy about you." Violet hid her smile from him.

Letting Maxwell lead her to where Bertrand and Cassandra were standing, Violet tried to wedge herself between Maxwell and Cassandra, but Cassandra evaded Violet who ended up between Cassandra and Bertrand instead. Sighing in annoyance, she tried to quell the jealousy and remember the words that Maxwell told her just moment before.

Sensing Violet's frustration, Maxwell swapped positions with Cassandra, so that both Maxwell and Violet were in the middle of the four. She slide her arm around him in appreciation.

"So Max," purred Cassandra. "Who do you think is going to win today?"

Maxwell gave her a blank look, "...The fastest horse?"

She slapped his chest playfully. "Dur, silly billy. But what horse is the fastest?"

Bertrand cut in, "I do believe Twilight's Dash is the favorite in this race."

Looking over the stats of the horses from their previous races, Violet disagreed. "I do believe Marabelle's Dream should win today."

Cassandra laughed haughtily. "Sure, it has done decently in the past, but it constantly falls to second against Twilight's Dash."

Violet shrugged dismissively. "Yes but Twilight's Dash trains in an arid country, which means it is used to running on hard ground." She gestured to the track. "The track is very muddy right now, giving the advantage to Marabelle's Dream who is used to this type of track in England."

"Let us place a friendly bet," suggested Bertrand. "I'll bet $100 on Twilight's Dash -"

"And I'll bet $100 on Marabelle's Dream -" interjected Maxwell.

Bertrand frowned but continued. "And the winner gets the money."

"And bragging rights!" chimed in Maxwell.

"Deal," stated Cassandra smugly, shaking Maxwell's hand. "Your answer is logical, but I think the horse with the best stats can overcome the track. Sometimes breeding is just superior. And I'm so sorry, I don't think we've formally be introduced. I'm Cassandra, Duchess of Zigoria, you are?"

"Violet, of New York." She reluctantly shook Cassandra's outstretched hand. "Doesn't a Duchess mean you are married or widowed?"

Cassandra's smile was strained. "I'm from a small country, I have the same power of a Duke, but without one. We're progressive. Also I thought you were American. I can hear that awful New York accent when you speak. So rough on the ears."

"Actually, I lived mostly in Manhattan, so their accent isn't as abrasive. I think you might be thinking of New Jersey. It's easy to get them confused if you aren't familiar."

"Regardless, it's not as elegant as ours from across the pond."

Maxwell gave Violet a squeeze. "I think it's charming."

Violet beamed at Maxwell and glared at Cassandra before turning back to the track where the majestic looking thoroughbreds pranced forward and into their boxes, tossing their heads and nickering. The gun went off and the horses exploded from their boxes.

Taking an early lead around the first bend, Twilight's Dash was a few lengths ahead of Marabelle's Dream who kept with the pack. "Go Twilight's Dash! Make daddy some money!" cried out Bertrand.

"You can do it Marabelle's Dream! Pump those horsey legs!" cheered Maxwell.

Rounding the last bend, Marabelle's Dream was neck and neck with Twilight's Dash, who looked to feel weighed down by the mud clinging to his hooves. "Now's your chance Marabelle's Dream! Finish strong!" Violet shouted animatedly.

Maxwell wrapped Violet in a tight hug as Marabelle's Dream crossed the finish line first. The horse was lead to the side and wreathed in roses. "We did it!"

"Drat!" exclaimed Cassandra. Turning to Maxwell, she asked, "What will you be spending the money on?"

Grinning at Violet, he answered, "Date night good?"

Violet grinned back, "Sounds perfect."

"Well, that was enough excitement for one day, I do believe everyone is heading down to the picnic now," stated Bertrand. Gesturing to Cassandra, he asked, "Will you be joining us?"

Looking longingly at Maxwell, she shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I doubt I would have much fun. I do believe I will take my leave." Planting a soft kiss on both Maxwell's and Bertrand's cheeks, she left the tent.

"I'll go find the driver," offered Maxwell. "Did you want to come with Violet?"

Noticing Bertrand's downcast look, she shook her head. "I think I'll walk with Bertrand when the car is ready. I might get lost if we get separated, I'll wait for the crowd to thin first."

As Maxwell walked away, she asked Bertrand if he wanted another drink. He shrugged in reply which she took as a sign that she should get him something. Handing him a whiskey on the rocks, she clinked her glass with his. He looked up in surprise, then glared. "What was that for? Gloating your win?"

Violet made herself smile at him. "I was at the bar and apparently the press was very impressed with Riley. I watched a bit of her segment, she was awesome. They were calling her the media darling. "The news seemed to perk him up a bit. "Thought you'd like the good news."

Bertrand sighed. "Thanks." Downing his drink, he asked bluntly, "Am I attractive? Not like in looks really, but as a match."

Violet was caught off guard. "Uh...of course!"

He waved her answer away. "No really. Cassandra's been in love with Maxwell since they were little kids, and obviously you have affection for him, but my original match left me for someone else and Cassandra seems to only want to be paired with me to get closer to Maxwell."

Smiling sadly, Violet rested her hand on Bertrand's and nudged her own whiskey towards him, which he took. "I know where you are coming from, I've always felt second to my cousins, especially in likability. Hell, even to Riley! But you have good qualities, Bertrand. You are loyal to your house, you are passionate and you are responsible. I know that you blame the current financial status of your house on yourself and I don't know the details, but you are doing your best to make things right. And maybe if you smiled more and frowned less you'd be attractive. Maybe try being less condescending and be more supportive of Maxwell. Just like you have moments of feeling insecure with him, he feels the same about you. You're his big brother and he looks up to you." He grunted in reply. "I'm serious. Look, I'm not going to blow smoke up your butt and I don't waste time telling people lies. Just calling it as I see it. Take it or leave it."

Finishing off the last of Violet's drink, he extended his arm to her. "Thank you Violet. Maxwell is right, you are a refreshing breath of fresh air. Being of noble birth, you are told most of your life about how your shit doesn't stink and how you are the best thing out there. I know it's not true, but when you are force fed it for so long, sometimes it sticks. I will try to take your suggestions to heart, since you seem to be the only one besides Maxwell who has been honest with me."

Linking her arm in his, she let him lead her back to the car. "You are most welcome, and don't worry. I promise I'll never speak of this heart to heart again."

"Much obliged."

* * *

 **I was trying to make Bertrand more likable vs just the villain in this story, but honesty I had the most fun writing Maxwell. I think he's the only one I can keep in character.**

 **Read, Review, Follow please :]**


	5. Queen of Hearts

****Author's Note** So I wasn't planning on uploading this today, but I just loved the cronut scene and the rest of the chapter pretty much wrote itself. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Vee!"

Violet turned her head towards her name. "Riles!"

Running over the group of girls, Violet gave Riley a hug. "You did great!"

"Never leave me again," begged Riley.

"They loved you out there!" agreed Hana. "I don't know why you are so worried."

"Ah, whatever, it's over and done. I hear we are on our way to the best party ever?" asked Violet.

"Well," answered Hana. "If your idea of the best party every is a tea party with lemonade, finger sandwiches, and butter cookies, then yes!"

"Hard lemonade?" offered Violet, whose face fell as Hana shook her head. "At least butter cookies are delicious."

"Honestly, I love tea parties!" announced Riley. "I know some people think they're childish, but I can't help myself. I just feel so fancy."

"What's not to love? There's nothing cozier than eating scones off a pretty set of china on a sunny afternoon!" agreed Hana. "When I was little, I didn't have that many toys to play with because my parents thought they were frivolous but I was allowed a tea set so I that I could learn to be a proper hostess."

"Naturally," stated Violet, having a similar experience growing up.

"I spent lots of happy afternoons sipping tea with all my favorite guests. Mr. Sock, Miss Lemon Curd, and Princess Snickerdoodle." She noticed the shock face of Riley. "Like I said, I wasn't allowed to have toys...so I had to get a little creative."

Riley grinned at her. "I just hope the company today can keep up."

Linking her arms in Riley's and Violet's she stated, "Oh I much prefer your company. You guys actually talk to me!"

"Princess Snickerdoodle was never one for conversation?" teased Violet.

"Not so much...and don't forget, we'll be meeting the Queen today! That's sure to be ...eventful," offered Hana.

"Ah yes, the Queen. Have you met her before?" asked Riley.

"Once, a long time ago, but I doubt she remember me. Today will be our first official meeting. I must confess, I'm a bit nervous..." Hana releases the girls' arms as they arrive at an area where a line of cars awaits. A black towncar rolled to a stop near Hana, and a driver got out to open the door for her. "Well, this is me! I'll see you both at the lawn party."

"Looking forward to it!" called out Riley as the girls waved her off. A familiar limo pulled up in front of the pair, and the driver came around to open the door.

"Hop in!" cried out Maxwell. "I'm starving!"

"What? Didn't have enough bready pork yum yums?" asked Riley.

Violet burst out laughing as Maxwell frowned. "I told you that in confidence." He moved so that the girls could slide into the limo. "I hope you had a good time, Riley."

"It was -"

"Enough pleasantries! We only have enough time for business," interrupted Bertrand. "First of all, was that Lady Hana Lee I saw with you before we pulled up? You two looked friendly. "

"Hana and us are quite close," informed Riley.

Bertrand frowned slightly. "Hmmm...Interesting. An alliance with her family isn't the worst thing as long as you don't let it distract you from the Prince. In any case, your focus today should be on impressing the Queen. She holds more sway than anyone else at court."

"Even more than the King!?" exclaimed Riley.

"Socially, yes. Don't underestimate her," warned Bertrand. "Thankfully, you heeded my recommendation to wear something modern. That'll curry her favor."

"Yeah, that'll help, but more than that, you'll need to get her to like you," suggested Maxwell.

"If I'm going to get her to like me, tell me what she hates."

"She's quite...wary of ladies who were not born in Cordonia, so you should watch your step there," stated Maxwell.

"The Queen hates it when royal protocol isn't followed. You should call her 'Your Majesty' when you first meet her, and 'ma'am' thereafter," added Bertrand. "Etiquette-wise, don't forget that you must always stay a step or two behind her when keeping company with her."

"I know you also have a great sense of humor, Riley," started Maxwell.

"Thank you!"

"...but she does not. So if you only have something snarky to say..."

"Don't," finished Bertrand. "Ultimately, she's concerned about how the Prince's bride will be partly responsible for Cordonia's future. Keep that in mind when talking to her."

"Got it."

"Make sure that you do. You might have performed well with the press, but remember, Riley, it only takes one slip up to tear apart the reputation you've built."

"Dark," stated Violet as she finished her champagne.

Bertrand glared at her. "How much of our money have you wasted on booze?"

"What!?" argued Violet. "I was told there was no booze at this next event!"

At that moment, the limo arrived at the picnic. The driver opened the limo door, and Maxwell took Violet's arm when she stood up. "Wow, this looks like something straight out of Downtown Abbey."

Bertrand frowned. "You've been to an abbey? I find that hard to believe."

"It's a TV show, brother. Pretty good, if I do say so myself. Very upstairs, downstairs, that sort of thing."

"Good god, television? Don't bring that up with the Queen," scolded Bertrand. "Now Riley, go stand over there with the rest of the ladies in the receiving line."

Violet waved to her friend as she watched her reluctantly go stand by the other noble ladies. Just then, a herald announced the coming of the Queen of Cordonia. A gray haired lady with perfect posture and an elegant air about her approached the guests. "Welcome all. I'm so delighted you could join us this afternoon." An attractive woman was escorting the Queen.

Leaning into Maxwell, Violet asked, "Who is that?"

"That's Countess Madeleine of Fydelia to you, and if you haven't heard of her, then you really are behind the times," informed Bertrand.

"Her name was all over the tabloids at one point. She was betrothed to Prince Leo before he abdicated for your cousin," added Maxwell.

"It was particularly embarrassing for her to be thrown over like that. She was the one who was chosen during that social season after all. To go through all that and not be royal..." included Bertrand.

"I wonder if she is getting added to the competition?" asked Violet.

"I sure hope not!" exclaimed Bertrand. "She already has the favor of most of the court as well as the Queen. She also comes from an excellent background."

"Well it looks like Riley is saying the right things, because the Queen has been smiling the whole time while talking with her. And judging by the frown that Madeleine is wearing, I think I'm right," noticed Violet.

"Everyone! It is time to begin the ceremonial croquet match. Please follow me," announced the Queen.

She made a few other announcements, but without the aid of a microphone, Violet struggled to hear her. "I can't hear shit."

Maxwell nodded, "Me neither, but I'm sure it's just boring things. As long as we follow her I think we are good."

"Shush, both of you!"

Across the lawn, a number of croquet hoops had been set up. Prince Liam waited near the game equipment as the procession approached, greeting each lady as they passed. Violet gave Maxwell's hand a squeeze. "Look at how he lights up when he gets to Riley!"

"SHHHHHH!" Bertrand warned.

"Custom has it that the Queen and the Prince play a round of croquet with two of the season's suitors. I have chosen Madeleine as my partner." A collective murmured gasp went through the crowd at the Queen's surprised announcement. Even Bertrand was grumbling. Madeleine smiled confidently as she remained by the Queen's side.

"As for myself, I choose Lady Riley."

"Yesss!" cheered Violet while Bertrand smiled and Maxwell gave a whoop.

The four of them separated into their two teams and grabbed their mallets, setting up at the beginning of the circuit. Watching the Prince hit his ball through an arch, Violet grinned as Riley mirrored his move. "I have no idea how this game works but I'm assuming they are winning?" she asked Maxwell.

He shrugged in response, "I have no clue but I would assume yes!"

The game continued to proceed through the circuit until Riley hits the center peg. "I believe that means victory is ours," stated Liam.

Violet stifled a yawn. "Thank god. I cannot believe they don't serve booze for this. Even golf has booze!"

After speaking privately with Riley, the Queen took her leave. "Thank you all for coming, and I look forward to seeing you at the next event."

As Prince Liam and Riley took their seats at the table, Maxwell, Violet, Hana and Drake joined them. Servants brought around piping hot tea, cream, and tiny tea sandwiches.

"Finally we get to eat!" cheered Maxwell.

Picking up a small sandwich, Violet eyed it skeptically. "Did you tell me not to fill up on appetizers because the best food came after the races?"

Drake frowned. "Yeah, I wouldn't call this eating."

"Only you would find a way to complain about free food," teased Liam.

"Hey now, I'm simple..."

"No one would argue against that!" chimed in Riley.

"What is this? The gang-up-on-Drake show? I just mean I'd rather have a 99 cent burger vs escargot aioli or something."

"How would you even...?" asked Hana, clearly confused.

"It was a joke, Hana."

"Oh..."

Stuffing his face with mini sandwiches, Maxwell asked, "Whatever, they are delicious and BOTTOMLESS. Anyways, onto the big question! Riley, do you think you impressed the Queen? We couldn't hear anything in the stands."

Riley shook her head. "I have no clue if I impressed her or not."

"Ah, I'm sure you did! But...just in case you didn't, maybe let's not tell Bertrand?"

"What about your opinion, Liam?" asked Violet. "Do you think Riley impressed the Queen?"

He beamed at Riley. "Yes, I think she performed quite gracefully in front of her."

"Enough about Riley. All the little sandwiches are gone and I"m still starving," whined Drake.

Violet nodded in agreement. "Me too, Max, I thought you said these were bottomless?"

Maxwell looked sheepishly. "I guess my memory is a little faulty. I thought there was more food last time."

"Not to worry, there's more food waiting for us back at the palace," suggested Liam.

"Hey Vee, you know what I could really go for?" Violet raised her eyebrow in response. "A cronut."

Violet's eyes widden. "YASSSSSSS!"

"A what?" asked Liam.

"Do you mean, donut?" offered Hana innocently.

"She most definitely did not!" exclaimed Violet.

"Have you never heard of a cronut before!?" Riley asked in shock.

"No but I'm sure it is delicious!" admitted Maxwell.

"It is only the best thing ever!" stated Violet.

"Okay guys, we have a critical problem to fix. None of you have had cronuts." Violet and Riley exchanged a look.

"...Please tell me it doesn't have anything to do with crows," pleaded Maxwell.

"It's the sumptuous inside of a croissant mixed with the glazed outside of a donut. It's one of the best pastries ever invented," explained Riley.

Maxwell opened his mouth but Violet answered his question before he asked. "Yes, even more delicious than your bready pork yum yum."

"I want," was all Maxwell said.

"Sounds...American," suggested Hana.

"From New York with love! We have to get some!" Riley stood up from the table.

Liam put a hand on her arm. "While that sounds like quite an adventure...I don't think the schedule will allow for it."

"But..But..." Maxwell looked at Liam with puppy dog eyes. "But ...yum yum."

Riley offered a compromise. "Then how about a little jail break tonight? Think we can sneak out of the palace and go on a cronut run? I'm pretty sure I saw them in a window at a nearby bakery while we were driving here."

"That does sound like fun..." admitted Hana.

"I'm always down for carbs," offered Drake.

"YUM YUM!" cheered Maxwell.

"Very tempting. Are you sure you want to do this, Riley?" Liam look torn between his responsibilities and his desire to live a little.

"110%!" Violet nudged Riley. "Right Riles?"

She grinned in return. "Right! We'll meet outside once it gets dark, and then we'll have an adventure!"

"Finally! We'll have some fun away from the palace...but that doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to the palace kitchens. Still hungry," admitted Drake.

Violet's stomach grumbled in agreement. "To the kitchen!"

* * *

That night, Riley, Violet, Hana, Drake and Maxwell waited outside the palace for Liam. "Prince Liam is really taking a while," stated Maxwell sadly. His tummy gurgled and he gave it a little pat. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get you a cronut soon."

"I don't know," disagreed Drake. "He's the prince. We'll be lucky if he can sneak out at all."

"There he is!" spotted Hana.

"Took you long enough," teased Riley.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "It's been a while since I've had to sneak out of my own bedroom window. I nearly fell into the rose bushes, but I stand before you, unscathed."

"Onward to adventure!" cried out Violet.

"To cronuts!" cheered Drake.

"YUM YUMS!"

Walking down the beach, the group came upon a small pastry shop. Grabbing Violet from behind and spinning her with a squeal of enjoyment on her part, Maxwell put her down softly and kissed her cheek. "Is it just me, or is it more fun to be out at night when you're also breaking the rules?"

Hana seemed a bit taken back by the affectionate display, but recovered swiftly, smiling at the couple. "It's more fun when you know you're headed towards something delicious!"

Grabbing Riley's hand, Liam nodded. "After a day spent answering to the press and the Queen, this is the sweetest freedom."

"And it will only get sweeter." Riley bopped him on the nose playfully.

Opening the door to the bakery, Maxwell exclaimed, "Baker! We need all of your finest cronuts, please!"

"Uh, Maxwell, I think you're supposed to go to the counter, not just shout from the doorway," stated Hana.

"Like normal people," agreed Drake.

"Which you know he is not." Violet kissed Maxwell when he pouted at her reply.

"You guys get the seats, I'll handle the cronuts," offered Riley.

Finding a table to hold the whole party, the group eagerly awaited the cronuts. Once they were ready, Riley took the tray and joined the others at the table. Placing the cronuts on the table, Riley took the chair next to Liam. As she sat, his hand fell lightly against hers. He gave hers a squeeze. "Well these look delicious."

"I'm going to eat myself sick!" announced Maxwell.

"What's more important is how they taste. Let me at 'em!" Drake grabbed his.

"Wait! All together!" Everyone grabbed a cronut. "One..."

"Two...'

"Th-'

"Delicious!" exclaimed Maxwell.

"Maxwell!" Drake glared at him.

"I regret nothing. Mmmmm...Flaky, crusty, glazed cloud of flavor..."

"Look at him, you feed him one cronut and suddenly he's a poet," joked Violet.

He winked at her, "They are just that good."

"They really are," concurred Hana. "I really must take some of these back home. I've never tasted anything so light and fluffy and sweet!"

"This rivals the finest pastries from the palace chefs. Even Drake is smiling."

"What? I like a good dessert. Now less talking, more cronuts."

The group ordered a few more. "The last time I had something this good, Bertrand hired a pastry chef from a Michelin-starred restaurant to make his birthday cake."

"Wait, you mean to tell me Bertrand used to be fun!?" Riley looked at Maxwell, disbelievingly.

"Ha, yeah, he wasn't always like he is now."

Liam nodded sadly. "There was a time when Bertrand would've been here with us tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, we were all close, once. But he's grown distant in the past few years..."

"Aw, Bertrand's gonna be just fine. He's just sorting some things out. You know what? I'll even bring him back a cronut."

"That's sweet," offered Hana.

"It's a noble thought, but we'll see if that cronut actually makes it back to the palace," stated Drake, skeptically.

"Right, maybe we should get a few more cronuts to hedge our bets. Don't want to set you up to lose," Violet poked him playfully.

Maxwell looked mock offended. "I hope you're not implying I'd eat my brother's cronut!"

"Wouldn't you?" Drake looked at him knowingly.

"Well it's the thought that counts anyway, right?" shrugged Maxwell as he popped another cronut in his mouth.

"I can't believe mine's gone already. It was delicious," said Hana sadly.

"What did I tell you? Have faith in me!" Riley smiled, glad all of her friends enjoyed the treat.

"This was a great idea, thanks guys!" Maxwell kissed Violet. "Mmmm. You taste like cronut." He peppered her with kisses, causing her to push him away, laughing.

"We should sneak out more often, bonus points if it's food related," mentioned Drake.

"I wish I could," replied Liam sadly. "Yikes, it's gotten really late, we should be getting back."

"Good, because I think this one is crashing." Violet gestured to Maxwell, who had his head on her shoulder, eyes closed.

"I'm fine...just...food coma..."

Riley sighed, "Don't want the kingdom to panic over a missing prince?"

"Precisely. I've already been gone for quite sometime."

Rising to throw out the trash, Drake announced dramatically. "Historians will tell of the day when Cordonia nearly collapsed because the Prince went out for cronuts."

Liam stuck his tongue out at him. "Ok, maybe it's not that bad, but we should still head back to the palace."

As the group headed back, a figure lurking in the shadows stepped out. "Bastien? What are you doing here?" asked Liam.

"I couldn't let you go out without security, Prince Liam."

"But how did you even know?"

He laughed. "Please, Your Highness. I was assigned to your brother before this. I've seen every trick in the book."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"Like I said, I was assigned to your brother. Compared to him, you're hardly any trouble at all. But..."

Liam looked down at the ground. "But we should be getting back."

"Can we take the long way around please?" asked Maxwell. "We got you a cronut?" He offered one up as a peace offering.

Reluctantly, Bastien took one. "Mmmm." Nodding, he relented. "You guys go on ahead. I'll trail behind and keep an eye on things."

"Thank you Bastien," stated Liam. Maxwell cleared his throat loudly. "And thank you Maxwell for sacrificing one of your cronuts."

"My pleasure," said Bastien.

"My pleasure," repeated Maxwell.

The group headed back towards the palace, going down the board walk while Bastien faded back to the shadows. Continuously running up to the water and then back out again to Violet, Maxwell cried out, "I love cronuts!"

"I thought you were crashing from the sugar?" asked Violet.

He yelled back over his shoulder, "Second wind!"

She laughed. "You are a child."

He grinned at her. "Oh no..." Breaking out into a sprint and running from him, Violet laughed as Maxwell sweeped her up into his arms, bridal style.

"You're gonna regret that..."

Her eyes widened as he approached the water. "No Max, don't!"

Wading up to knee height water, he ordered, "Apologize."

"Ok, I'm sorry!"

"For?"

"Calling you a child."

"And?"

"Doubting your willpower around cronuts."

"And now pay me a compliment."

Violet threw her head back and laughed, then pulled Maxwell in for a deep kiss.

"Close enough, you are forgiven."

"Whew!"

As Maxwell turned to take them out of the water, he jumped up. "Ah! Something slimey touched my foot!"

The momentum from the jump caused Maxwell to drop Violet into the water, before he fell in afterwards himself. The couple heard the laughter from the beach.

Sitting in the water, Violet glared at Maxwell. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry I dropped you in the water."

"Now pay me a compliment."

"You are the -" Before he could finish, Violet dunked him under the water. He came up gasping. "Hey!"

The couple was joined by the rest of the group, who smartly stripped down to their underwear before entering the water.

"Wow, it's freaking cold! Why didn't you warn us?"

Hana walked in shivering. "I am beginning to regret coming in after you guys."

Riley playfully splashed the group. "Once you get all wet, then it gets warmer!"

The group played in the water for a bit, before Bastien called them out. "It's getting rather late, don't you think?"

Tired and cold, the group dried off as best as they could before walking back.

Maxwell put his arm around Violet. "You know, the best way to warm up is body heat..." He winked at her suggestively.

"Shove off," Violet pushed him away jokingly. "You're the reason I'm in this mess. But...You do make a good point."

"I do, don't I?"

"Yep!" Violet jumped onto Maxwell's back.

"Oof!" Adjusting to carry her weight, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Body heat." She kissed his cheek. "Onwards, to the palace!"

Maxwell trudged on, good naturely. "You know, this is not the sharing body heat idea I had in mind." He could feel her grin. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

* * *

Making it back to the palace, the group started to break off.

"Well I'm this way," motioned Drake, heading off opposite of Riley and Violet's room.

"Oh, I'm that way too, I'll walk with you," Hana jogged to catch up with Drake, who waited for her. "Good night!"

"I think I have too much sugar running through my system still, I don't think I'll be able to sleep just yet," mentioned Riley.

"I'm feeling the same way, care to go for a walk through the gardens, Lady Riley?" Liam bowed and offered his hand. "I never got to show you the maze I loved as a child."

The pair looked at Bastien, whose face looked like he was fighting an internal struggle. "I guess...if you remain on the property, that should be fine."

Waving goodbye to them, Maxwell went to put Violet down. "Uh nuh uh," scolded Violet. "The ride does not end until you get to my room."

Luckily, the grand lobby was empty at this time of night, so Violet and Maxwell were able to make it to her room, undetected. Sliding down from Maxwell's back and shutting the door behind him, she stripped out of her wet clothes and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the tap to fill up the tub, she shouted back out to him, "Well, you coming? Don't want to get sick staying in those wet clothes."

Sprinting to the bathroom and undressing in record speed, he walked in to find Violet already submerged under the bubbles from the jacuzzi. She looked at him and smiled, "You are already erect."

Entering the tub as ungracefully, he captured her lips in his in a hungry kiss. "I'm always ready to go for you, babe."

She shook her head at his line, but returned to kissing him, positioning him against the one of the sides of the tub. Turning her back to him, while still continuing to kiss, this new position allowed her to work his member with her hands while he had access to her breasts and clit. Letting his hands explore, one concentrated on her tits while the other went lower, working her into a frenzy.

Breaking the kiss, Maxwell positioned Violet over him, easing her down. Playing with her boobs and kissing her neck as she rode him reverse cowgirl, the couple quickly reached climax as the water around them cooled.

Turning to face him, she kissed him slowly, shivering as she ground against him. Her phone beeped as she received a text message.

Reading it quickly, she swore. "Shit, it's Riley. She'll be back in ten."

Maxwell grinned at her, "I only need five."

* * *

The next morning, Riley and Violet awoke early to an insistent knock at their door. Groggily opening the door, Riley found Maxwell and Bertrand outside.

"Go away!" yelled Violet, shielding her eyes from the light of the sun.

"Rise and shine, beautiful!" Maxwell went to Violet's side of the bed, intending to plant a kiss on her head, but was instead smacked with a pillow.

"Pound sand!"

"Wah?" replied Riley, still half asleep.

"I'll assume that was the appropriate morning greeting followed by the proper use of my title," stated Bertrand.

"Why are you both here so early? And how are you both so cheerful?" asked Riley, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We just heard where the next social event will be, and if we're going to arrive there with everyone else, we should get packed. It's going to be fun!" answered Maxwell, finally rousing Violet to a sitting position.

"Where are we going?" asked Riley, slightly more efficientc at waking up than Violet.

"To the northern region of Cordonia, to the snow!" cheered Maxwell.

"Urgh, we get enough snow in New York, pass," grumbled Violet, nuzzling herself into Maxwell's shoulder.

"Shut up, Vee. I love snow!" exclaimed Riley.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon. The family that's hosting us up there, the place we're staying at, belongs to the Lythikos ducy..." informed Bertrand.

Violet shot up, instantly awake. "Oh no."

"What does that mean?" asked Riley.

"That you're about to go straight into Olivia's home territory. If you want to get time with Prince Liam, you're going to have to beat her at her own game," he finished.

"...Crap."

* * *

 **God I'm so bad at writing lemons. I can't just leave it at a cliffhanger, but then my stupid lemons just end up being like a paragraph long. Oh well, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Let me know if you want more mean Violet or if you like her kinda being sweet with Maxwell. I'm torn between keeping her in character and letting her be happy.**

 **Read, review, follow!**


	6. Fire and Ice

**I had given up on this story until I had a few of you guys review and favorite this story, so thank you so much! It definitely helps my motivation when I know that people are also reading and invested in the story as well. Appreciate you guys!**

Traveling away from the palace, the group found themselves in the Alps. Riley, Violet, Maxwell, Drake and Hana stood on a vista, overlooking the Nevrakis chateau.

"Here we are!" announced Maxwell, gesturing around him. "Welcome to Lythikos! Land of ice, snow, and mountains!"

"This is where Olivia lives?" asked Riley, impressed.

"Some of the time, yeah. She's primarily at Lythikos Hall, which is further south, but she'll host us up here for the social season, so we can take advantage of the snowy festivities," mentioned Maxwell.

Riley frowned. "And so she can take advantage of the Prince?"

"She does have the edge here, but that's no reason to admit defeat!" offered Hana optimistically.

"That's the spirit!" cheered Maxwell.

"What happened to your brother, Maxwell? I noticed he's not around lecturing Jones. I thought he hated to miss out on the chance to eat fancy food and rub elbows with royalty..." sneered Drake.

Maxwell slumped. "Bertrand was called away for some business having to do with our estate."

"Bertrand is gone?" Violet perked up. "Maybe this vacation isn't a waste after all."

Maxwell threw his arm over her shoulders. "Don't you mean time is never a waste when it's spent with me?"

She patted his cheek with her mitten hand. "I'm too cold to feed your ego."

"But it's beautiful out here!" countered Hana. She shivered. "I guess it is very cold though."

"Alright, you guys win. Let's go check out the inside of the chateau. I'll show you to your rooms," offered Maxwell.

Entering the building, Maxwell led Riley and Violet into the lavish and grand estate before stopping at a bedroom. "Put your stuff down and unpack Riley, so we can go have an adventure!"

"What's your rush?" Riley asked, flopping on the bed. "Ooo, comfty."

"We've got an entire day in the snow planned out! Plus I already see Olivia and Liam out there on the ice." Maxwell looked out the window. "Looks cold, better put on something warm."

Violet went to put her stuff down, but Maxwell cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, Violet, you can either stay with Riley, or ...um, since Bertrand isn't here...you could always stay with me. Uh, no pressure."

She smiled at his uncomfortableness, finding it endearing that he still got nervous around her. "Will you be alright, Riley? I can stay if you need me to."

Riley waved her off. "Naw, you are fine. It'll be great to have the whole bed to myself, and the blankets!"

Smacking her arm playfully, Violet handed her suitcase to Maxwell. "Can you please put this in our room? Riley and I have to find Snow Bunny outfits so we don't freeze out there."

He grinned at her. "Gladly! See you in ten."

Heading down to main guest closet, Riley observed, "Olivia is actually a pretty good host, letting us use some of her 'last season' clothes while we are here."

"Let's not be too appreciative yet, watch there be nothing flattering."

Pulling out a turtle neck, jeans, and a long woolen jacket, Riley tried it on. "Well it could be worst, but as long as I belt the jacket, I look cute and am warm. Plus I'm loving this funky scarf." Turning to Violet, she asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Dude, I'm just trying not to die out there." Wearing an oversized sweater dress over some fleecelined leggings, Violet managed to find over the knee snow boots and a long navy puffy coat. Grabbing a grey beanie and matching wool scarf, she completed her look.

"You look frumpy."

"You mean, _warm._ I'm not trying to impress the Prince, so who cares." Pulling on her mittens she waited by the door for Riley. "Hurry up, I'm overheating."

"Why don't you just leave then?"

Violet held up her mitten hands. "I can't work the knob!"

Riley laughed. "Here we go!"

* * *

Back outside, Maxwell led the girls towards the frozen lake, where they put on their ice skates. "You know how to ice skate, right guys?" asked Maxwell.

"I know the basics, try to stay upright and don't fall," replied Riley.

"Babe?"

"I'll skate circles around you!"

"Ah, bummer. I was totally going to be romantic and try to teach you."

"We can do a bit of role reversal and I could teach you?" she grinned at him.

On the ice, several guests already skated around in pairs, including Prince Liam and Olivia at the center of the lake. "Remember to keep your eyes on the prize...Now get out there and grab some time with the Prince while we distract Olivia!"

Waving at Olivia, Maxwell called out, "Olivia! You gotta stay where you are, we are racing to you. Don't move!"

"Go get 'em, tiger," winked Violet as she hipchecked Riley, sending her sailing across the ice.

"Whoa!" Shifting her weight around, Riley managed to firmly balance herself and skate over to Prince Liam, shooting Violet a dirty look.

Racing towards Olivia, Violet reached her first. Turning to face Maxwell, she cheered, "I win!"

Her reward was Maxwell crashing into her, sending her, Olivia and himself to the ice. "Ouch!" cried out Olivia.

Helping the ladies to their feet, Maxwell apologized. "Sorry, I'm not very good at stopping."

Huffing, Olivia skated away, leaving Maxwell and Violet alone. "You don't know how to stop?!"

Twirling her on the ice, he grinned. "I never really tried to learn. This is only my third time on skates!"

Violet gave a clap of approval. "Well then, I'm impressed. So that means I really can teach you how to do things."

"You can try!" Looking back at Riley and Liam, deep in conversation, he held his hands to Violet. "Teach me how to skate like one of your French girls."

* * *

Eventually the pair got tired of skating and joined up with Drake and Hana, who were making snow men. "I'm so happy those two like each other so much, they are still skating together!"

Hana gathered some sticks for their snowmen. "I am happy losing to someone as respectable and likable as Lady Riley."

Maxwell laid on the ground, fanning his legs and arms out to make a snow angel. "I'm pooped, I don't know how they are still out there."

"Awww. Let me tuck you in," offered Violet, as she began to bury Maxwell in the snow.

"Hey! That's cold!" He tackled her to the ground, rubbing snow in her face.

"Ah!" The pair giggled and formed chairs for themselves out of snow, so they could watch the lake and still rest by Hana and Drake. Snuggling into Maxwell, Violet asked, "Is Olivia so cold hearted because she has to live in this frigid weather?"

Maxwell shook his head. "Honestly it's a quite sad. Her parents were killing in a political assassination when she was only five years old. She was alone, without family at her estate for the better part of a year before Liam's parents and him officially visited. She was supposed to be in the care of her great aunt, but the woman had left to summer on the Riviera, abandoning her. Olivia didn't have anyone, and she was so alone."

Violet nodded. "Reminds me of my own childhood." Maxwell looked at her. "Erm, without the political assassination, though that might have been the better route. Did she at least have her servants to help?"

"The servants did their best, but they were traditionalists, Nevrakis-famiy trained for decades. After a lifetime of holding the nobiity up on a pedestal, they weren't prepared to give her what she needed most...love." Maxwell's face fell. "Liam was her first friend really, and she started living at the palace and met me and Bertrand and Drake. And we all got along, but Liam always held a special place in her heart, I think."

"Yeah, for the first few months she wouldn't leave Liam's side. Drove me crazy!" added Drake, plopping down on his own patch of snow. "Especially being that young, we didn't want to hang out with girls."

"Uh oh," Hana looked out over the lake. "Looks like Olivia was able to steal Liam away again." The group watched Olivia wrap her arm around Liams, and as they skated away, snake her hand into his.

"Since you guys pretty much grew up together, don't you guys see her more like a sister, than a love interest?" asked Violet.

Drake nodded, "I tend to feel that way towards her...a sister you don't want around. "

Maxwell drifted off in thought. "I think Bertrand might have had a thing for her, but he was gone for most of the time that she was in puberty and it hit her pretty hard. Definitely ugly duckling to swan thing going on for her."

Violet hit his stomach. "Max! That's rude, all girls struggle during puberty."

Hana agreed. "I had the worst acne. The girls at bordering school would call me, 'Hideous Hana.'"

"You are absolutely gorgeous, Hana, inside and out." complimented Drake.

She blushed, "Thank you. But during puberty, that was another story."

Watching the rest of the nobles on the ice, the group saw Kiara sliding across the lake on her stomach. Wincing, Violet asked, "I don't suppose she did that on purpose, did she?"

Penelope was not fairing much better either and Tariq was refusing to get on the ice. Rising to her feet, Hana offered Violet her hand. "Shall we take a lap? We can let the guys hang out together."

Taking it, the girls glided over to Riley. Skating backwards, the pair circled Riley, like a shark. "Dun na, dun na, DUN NA!" cried out Violet, doing a poor impression of the Jaws theme song.

Riley laughed. "I'd be careful Vee, looks like Maxwell is rubbing off on you."

Violet pretended to swat her. "Don't insult me!"

"Ah, I'd like to apologize," offered Hana, turning to Violet. "For hitting on Maxwell at the Masquerade. I didn't know you had a relationship with him, otherwise I would've never. And you were still so nice to me, that night."

"It's ok, Violet didn't know she was in a relationship with him either," laughed Riley.

"Hey!" cried out Violet. "But she was right. I didn't know where we stand and I kinda don't really now either. But I'm just playing it day to day and enjoying it while I can. Honestly I'm surprised it's gotten this far. With me not being nobility and Bertrand hating everyone, I keep expecting the other shoe to drop."

Hana smiled at her. "It's obvious he's in love with you."

"Lust, I'm sure. Love, I highly doubt it."

She shrugged, "Believe what you want, but I see the way he lights up around you and wants to always be by you. He's positively smitten."

Violet smiled sadly, "I don't want to get ahead of myself, especially with status and all this other stuff I don't have." Turning to Riley, she asked, "Why'd you let Olivia steal Liam from you?"

"It's fine, Liam has obligations, I don't take it personally."

"You are so level headed, I hate you. I'm constantly having to talk myself down from a jealously induced rage."

"It seems you are fit for royal court," compliment Hana, twirling gracefully before coming to a full stop.

"Where'd you learn to skate like that? It couldn't have been with the other ladies," asked Riley, gesturing to the two who were struggling to remain upright.

"Ice skating was one of the things my parents sent me to lessons for," answered Hana. "Was that the case with you, Violet? You skate quite well."

Skating off and doing a jump split, Violet came back to the pair. "Correct, as well as gymnastics."

"That's unusual. I just had soccer and basketball practice."

"Let me guess, Hana, it was a skill used to appeal to suitors. 'A display of elegance can go a long way,'" Violet exaggerated her air quotes.

"Yes! Were you sent off to training?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, Vee, you do tend to have a lot of the same skill sets as Hana."

Violet shrugged. "My mother was a greedy succubus who constantly remarried for more money. She sent me off to train in the art of seduction, but I never was up to her standards so she constantly found me a disappointment. Once I managed to mess up my inheritance she had no further use for me."

"Funny now that you are seeing someone from House Beaumont then. The ultimate 'Eff you,'" laughed Riley.

Violet rolled her eyes, "You know their situation, so not really." Changing the subject before they revealed too much, Violet asked Hana, "Did you at least like ice skating?"

"It's...ok. When my parents were selecting my activities, whether or not I enjoyed something wasn't a factor they considered. Now I find myself with all sorts of skills that I honesty haven't much interest in."

"Preach!"

Approached by Olivia and Liam, the host announced, "Alright guys, time to hit the slopes!"

* * *

"There you guys are!" Maxwell and Drake skiied up next to the girls. "We've been out here for at least an hour."

"I finally found an excuse to use these expensive ski equipment I bought three years ago!" cried out Tariq.

"Aww, where you guys starting to miss us?" asked Violet.

Nodding his head "yes," Maxwell switched to a "no" motion once Drake elbowed him. "Hardly," answered Drake. "We were just getting bored. Figure skating isn't really my thing."

"Oh really? I think you'd look good in a tutu," teased Hana, bashfully.

Violet cringed. "Some mental images aren't worth the effort."

"I supposed this is manly enough for you?" asked Riley, a glint in her eye.

"Pfft, this is hardly skiing. But I'm looking to change that. How about a race, guys vs girls?" offered Drake.

"What makes you think we can ski?"

"Oh, c'mon Hana. You mean to tell me with all your fancy training, you were never taught to ski?" Drake grinned at her. "Maybe I'm just starting to have faith in you guys that you are actually really cool and talented."

"I think we've more than proven our coolness and talents," stated Violet.

"This sounded almost like a compliment, Drake. You are scaring me with your...niceness," mentioned Riley.

"I am scaring myself!" He laughed. "Anyways, I'm going to start skiing down this slope in a minute, and if any guy gets to the bottom before any girl, well let's just say I'm calling that a win and you will never hear the end of it...Ready, set...don't wipe out!"

The group pushed off, while Drake takes the lead. Chasing after him, the wind whipped against the girls' faces as they picked up speed while Drake maintained his pace in front. Off to the side, Olivia and Liam gently skiied downhill while talking together. The group narrowly dodged them, while Violet sprayed Olivia with snow.

"Sorry!" she called out behind her, hiding her laugh. "I'm not a good skiier!"

Just as Olivia wiped the snow from her face, Maxwell comes down, respraying her. "Whoops! Sorry 'Liv, you know me, not good with winter sports!"

Further down the slope, a large fallen branch blocked the path. Swerving around it, Drake maintained the lead. "Watch for the branch!"

Riley leaped over it, her uninterrupted momentum causing her to speed past Drake, finishing first. "Girls rule, boys drool!"

Finishing soon after her, Hana and Violet join the chant. Drake waited while Maxwell pulled in fifth and Tariq was still at the halfway point. "So much for that fancy equipment," Drake muttered under his breath. "...I'm not too thrilled, but if you're going to hop a branch like that, then you deserve to win. Nice moves." He shook Riley's hand. Taking a deep breath, he breathed in the cold, crisp air. "This trip hasn't been half bad so far. Shame that tomorrow it's back to waltzing and bowing and all that."

"At least I can ski better than I can waltz...which is barely at all," admitted Riley.

"Wait, you can't waltz?! I thought you dance with Liam?" exclaimed Drake.

Riley shrugged, "He did all the work. Why, is it important?"

He shook his head. "Jones, Jones, Jones. What would you do without me? There's a ball tomorrow. All of the ladies are expected to dance the Cordonian Waltz in front of everyone."

Violet hit Maxwell, "What the hell? You forgot to tell Riley something again!"

"It's fine, I'll figure it out," stated Riley. "I've survived this far." Drake gave her a disbelieving look. "Fine, let's say I'm curious...How does one dance the Cordonian Waltz?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Drake laughed as Riley punched him.

"I can teach you, Riley," offered Maxwell. "...Tho I actually don't know the girl part. Do they just follow my lead?"

Hana shook her head. "Don't worry dear, I'll teach you."

Riley gave her a hug. "My hero!"

Olivia called out to the group. "Hey guys, it's time to head over to my spectacular lodge to warm up!"

Taking off their ski gear, Violet and Maxwell exchanged a glance. "Last one inside is a rotten egg!"

Pushing Maxwell over, Violet took off running.

* * *

Back at the lodge, the gang sat by the fire, sipping a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Burrowing into Maxwell's side and draping her legs across his lap, Violet purred contently. "Best. Vacation. Ever."

Maxwell smiled sweetly at her, before kissing the top of her head. Turning to Riley, he asked, "Did you have fun today?"

"Today was super fun! And now we have hot chocolate."

"It's wonderful. Look, little marshmallows shaped like hearts!" observed Hana.

"Just adorable," stated Drake sarcastically, earning him a dirty look from Riley.

"Heads up, incoming," warned Maxwell as Olivia entered.

"Well hello, my dear guests. I hope you're enjoying my spectacular hosting."

"I always enjoy my time here with you, Olivia," flattered Maxwell.

"Brown noser," Violet said under her breath.

"It's...something," offered Drake.

Olivia smiled thinly at him. "Did you see that we have eclairs, Drake? They always remind me of dear, darling little Savannah. She'd gobble them down like a sow at the trough."

Violet shot up and exchanged a look with Riley and Hana. "Whoa, overstep!" exclaimed Maxwell.

"Don't talk about my sister," growled Drake.

Olivia's eyes narrowed and her smile sickly sweet. "Why ever not? She was such a fixture at court, and then she just up and disappeared. You never told us what happened, and usually gossip is quick to spread."

"She left because of people like you." Drake tensed up with hostility.

"She always was so sensitive," stated Olivia condescendingly. "Ladies like that don't last long here."

Drake's jaw clenched, but then he suddenly glanced at his watch and relaxed. "You know what? I just remembered, I've got somewhere I need to be. If you'll excuse me..." Bowing curtly to the ladies, Drake strode off.

"Wait, Drake dear! Come back! I wasn't finished with you!"

"Back off Olivia, if this gets back to Liam, you know he'd be pissed," warned Maxwell.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "He was being too sensitive."

"What was Drake's sister like?" asked Hana, curiously.

"There's not much to tell. She thought she could fit in with the nobility...and she was wrong." She glared at Riley. "I guess she figured that out faster than some, and took her leave. Though by all accounts, it was rather sudden. Overnight, she packed up her things and disappeared without a word. Now, as charming as this has been, I've got to get back to Prince Liam. I've promised him a private tour of the Lythikos castle. Bye bye darings!" Leaving with a wink, she flounced out of the room.

"What...the fuck," asked Violet.

"Olivia is a monster! I can't believe the things she says," stated Hana.

"Maxwell, do you have any idea what happened to Drake's sister?" Riley turned to Maxwell, who looked uncomfortable.

"Not really...it's like Olivia said. Savannah used to hang out with us, but one day, she left. I'm not sure why. The last time I saw her, she was her usual friendly self. Anyway, Drake clearly didn't want to talk about it, so I don't pry."

"Poor Drake," said Hannah sadly.

"Yeah, he doesn't usually let Olivia get under his skin like that, and she knows better than to talk about Savannah..."

"Is he going to tell Liam about this? Or are we?" asked Violet.

"I don't see Drake as the snitching type, and neither are we," stated Riley.

"Well I hope he's alright. I saw him go outside, but it's not a good idea to be out there right now. I've heard there's a storm brewing tonight," worried Hana. "What can he be thinking?"

Peering outside, the sky darkened from earlier and has taken on an ominous tone. "There's only one way to find out," Riley stated, standing up.

"Please no," prayed Violet. "Do not say we are going out there."

"You don't have to, but I am. We have to find him before the storm gets too bad. I'm not wearing this jacket for nothing. I'm going to see what he's doing. "

"I'll go with you!" offered Hana, redressing in her previous warm clothes.

Maxwell looked at Violet and shrugged. "Well, peer pressure. I'm going too."

Violet reluctantly stood up. "Fine.."

Pulling their coats around them tightly, the group went off into the dark night to find Drake. Following his footsteps, the group found Drake in a clearing, staring into the woods. "Drake there you are!" cried Hana as she ran up to hug him. "We were so worried."

"Hana? What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw you going off on your own, close to dark with a storm coming and we wanted to make sure you were ok. After what Olivia said to you, I could see that it struck something inside of you," offered Riley, wrapping her scarf around his neck.

Hana covered him with a spare blanket she had brought from the house, while Maxwell offered up his gloves. Looking at Violet, she sighed and took the beanie off her head and put it on Drake's. "When I freeze to death, I'm totally going to haunt your ass," she warned, nestling into Maxwell for warmth.

"No offense, I'm glad you gave me stuff to keep warm, but I don't need you guys looking out for me."

Hana looked near tears. "Thanks."

"That's not what I..." He noticed her shiver. "Sorry, come here." He scooted over on his log and opened up one side of the blanket. "Oh hell, I'll share. I'm not trying to be a jerk, but I know that's how I'm coming across." Reluctantly, she came over to sit next to him and share the blanket. Riley, Maxwell and Violet pulled up a log nearby. "I only meant that you shouldn't have to worry about me. You guys should only be looking out for yourselves."

"What did you come out here to do, exactly?" asked Violet. "Besides trying to freeze to death."

He smiled before wrapping his arm around Hana and making her fall backwards onto the snow. "Hey!" Looking up to the sky, her breath caught in her throat. "Oh wow."

Shrugging, Maxwell wrapped an arm around both Riley and Violet, toppling them backwards too. Their gaze landed on the most star-filled sky they've ever laid eye on. As they watched, shooting stars lit up the night. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," breathed out Violet.

Maxwell turned to her, "You're the most beautiful thing I've seen."

She rolled her eyes. "That was set up perfectly."

"Doesn't mean it isn't true." Her cheeks flushed in reply.

The group continued to start up at the sky, noticing clouds starting to creep across the stars. "Looks like we were just in time to see this before the stars came in. I wish Liam was here to see this," stated Riley sadly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to miss it. I used to do this with my younger sister, Savannah, every year." Hannah held Drake's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "We grew up around the royals. My dad used to do security for Liam and his brother, and my sister and I were allowed to hang out with them. Liam and I ended up getting close, even though I didn't have the lineage to merit it." Hannah gave his hand a squeeze. Sighing, Drake continued, "Savannah, on the other hand, got along with everyone, and they were all friendly with her. She loved living at the palace when we were kids, being around all the pretty dresses and jewelry. But it got harder as she got older..."

"What happened?" asked Hana softly.

"She..It was hard on her. She couldn't take it, I guess. After what happened with ...I failed her. I couldn't protect her from this place, or these people."

Hana released his hand and sat up. "'These people?' You mean people like me and Maxwell and Prince Liam!?"

Drake put his hand over his face and was quiet for a moment. "Maybe not you guys specifically...but...I'm sorry, I guess I'm still not ready to talk about it. This is more than I've talked about it with anyone in the last year, actually."

Maxwell sat up. "Drake, you know we all cared about Savannah. We would never hurt her, she was practically our little sister too."

Drake shook his head. "No, I don't know that. And she always thought that Olivia was like a sister to her, and look how she turned on her." More snowflakes fell. "I think we better go back. It would be quite the scandal if I let two of the Prince's suitors freeze to death out here on my watch."

"So I guess we are just chopped liver, huh?" stated Violet, gesturing to her and Maxwell.

Drake grinned at her. "Pretty much."

"Well the next time you tell me that I'm doing something stupid, I'm going to remind you about your little walk in the blizzard," teased Riley.

"Um, I do plenty of stupid stuff, Jones. I'm practically the King of Stupid."

"No argument there," chimed in Violet.

* * *

Making it back to the chateau, Drake said his goodnights. "Thanks again guys for checking on me, appreciate you." He wrapped the girls in a hug, and went to give Maxwell a handshake, but was pulled into a bro hug.

"I suppose we'd better go to sleep too. The Cordonian Waltz is tomorrow after all and we'll need a good night's rest to pull it off successfully," suggested Hana.

"I don't think any amount of sleep is going to improve my chances," frowned Riley.

"What do you mean?"

"As Drake reminded me earlier, I don't know the waltz."

"Oh no, I forgot, it's rather late, but I suppose if you wanted to, I could show you? I'm not the best at leading, but Maxwell could guide while I tell you the steps."

Following Hana into her room, Riley and pushed aside some furniture to create a space for dancing. "I appreciate you guys helping me with this, especially since it's so late."

"No problem..."mumbled Violet, heading straight to Hana's bed and curling up with her eyes closed.

"It's the least I can do after you cheered me up at the Masquerade! I'm just sorry that I didn't think to ask if you knew it. It's a good thing Drake's looking out for you!"

"Hey!" cried out Maxwell, as he laid down besides Violet. "I have a lot to keep track of. Fa -" He stifled a yawn. "Firstly, you-"

"Firstly you get your butt up and help us clear a dance floor!" stated Riley, pulling Maxwell to his feet. Frowning, he reluctantly got up and started to clear some space. Turning to Hana, Riley shrugged. "Alright, the Cordonian Waltz. How complicated is this going to be?"

"Hmmm," pondered Hana. "It depends. Do you consider yourself a good dancer?"

"Like an angel!"

"Perfect! Then this shouldn't be a problem. If you have a good sense of rhythm, I think you can pick it up easily enough. Now, the Codonian Waltz is a choreographed dance with specific steps. As long as you know your part for each of them, you can follow your partner easily."

Maxwell hooked his phone up to Hana's speakers. "Boom, music. Let's begin. Hana, you can be the Prince in this situation so Riley can learn her part."

Hana bowed, "Lady Riley."

Riley grinned. "'Prince Liam.'" She curtsy in an overexaggerated way, cracking the pair up.

"Now you - you-" Maxwell yawned. "You get into position. Riley left hand on shoulder..."

Hana guided Riley into the correct position while putting her hand on Riley's waist and started guiding her through the steps while the pair on the bed drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, sleepyheads. Back to your room!" Riley shook Violet's shoulder, dodging the swat that she knew was coming. "Hana needs to sleep, don't be rude!" The pair grumbled, but slowly started to rise, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Turning back to Hana, Riley thanked her again. "I appreciate you helping Hana. You are so good at so many things!"

Hana smiled sadly. "As much as I'd like to claim it's natural talent, it's as I said before. My parents have been pushing me to learn all the courtly and social arts since I was young..."

"You must've had no free time," stated Riley.

She shrugged. "Between school, dance, music lessons and etiquette classes, my schedule was very full. My parents expect a lot. They were devastated when they didn't have any sons so they put all their expectations on me. Every day of my life has been about grooming me to bring fame and fortune to my family by winning some prince or noble's hand..." She sighed. "For all the good it's done after my last engagement..."

Seeing that Maxwell and Violet were still getting their bearings, Riley asked, "Do you mind if I ask what happened? With your fiance?"

Hana took a deep breath. "Peter was an English nobleman. He was well off and had an ancestral title and home...all of the things my parents always wanted for our family. We'd spend long afternoons horseback riding and sailing. He was very kind...That, and he'd been raised with romantic notions about true love and a lifetime of happily wedded bliss. It should have been perfect."

"But?" Violet asked, enthralled by the story.

"But I didn't love him," whispered Hana. "My parents never asked me what I wanted, never gave me reason to think that i might also love the person I'd marry. So when he proposed, I knew I had to accept. I tried my best, but he became suspicious. At our engagement party a month before the wedding, he cornered me and he asked me if he was what I wanted. And even though I told him what he wanted to hear, I couldn't keep back the tears. He knew me well enough by then to know. He could tell that I was miserable. I don't think he ever understood why I would've gone through with it..."

"But he was born to power and privilege, how could he understand?" Violet rose and gave Hana a hug, which Riley joined. Figuring that this was a hugging moment, Maxwell joined in too.

Pulling away, Hana wiped a lone tear from her eye. "Thanks guys. He was good enough not to make a big deal of it, but there was a lot of ugly speculation about why we parted. Especially because he got married shortly after to another woman..." She let out a long slow breath. "But that's behind me now...My parents are upset with me, but they've given me another chance. Here, now."

Riley frowned. "But aren't you worried that history will repeat itself...with Liam?"

Hana shrugged. "Well...I'm hopeful that things will turn out differently this time. And i don't want to disappoint my parents. Besides, it's not all bad." She broke into a grin. "They've been pressuring me to spend more time with you."

"To make yourself look better?" asked Violet suspiciously.

For a moment Hana was flustered. "Well, I mean, Riley's got a special connection with the Prince...And if I'm close to you, then I'm closer to Liam." She saddened at the confession.

"Wow, that's quite a strategy," stated Riley.

"But I want you to know that I do LIKE spending time with you, Riley."

Riley smiled at her. "I like spending time with you too, Hana. It's good to have you in my support system." She gave her a hug as the clock on the mantel stroked midnight.

"I suppose we should get some sleep..." stretched Maxwell, headed towards the door. "Thanks again for your help, Hana." He gave her a one arm squeeze and waited in the doorway for Violet and Riley.

Hugging Hana close, Violet whispered in her ear. "My mother is the same way as yours. If you ever need someone to talk to, or want to find a way to escape, I'm here."

Pulling away, Hana smiled at her. "I think I'll be ok for now, but I might take you up on that if things don't go well."

Riley went in for her hug before the trio walked down the hall to their own bedrooms.

* * *

Entering their room after dropping Riley off at hers, Maxwell and Violet got ready for bed. Stretching his arms above his head, Maxwell asked, "Violet, you know I care about you right?" Her eyebrow rose in question. "And you know I find you super attractive, right?...Well, can we just be an old couple tonight and just cuddle and then go to bed? I'm wiped."

Violet laughed. "And here I was afraid you were going to say something stupid." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "That sounds perfect."

"Whew," admitted Maxwell and he took off his shirt and threw it at Violet to wear to bed. Heading to go brush his teeth, he shouted from the bathroom. "I am not sure I could have sex right now. I'm so tired."

"It's ok babe, I get it," Violet called back, getting her toiletries ready and slipping into just Maxwell's shirt and piling her hair into a messy bun. "It's late anyways." She entered the bathroom just as Maxwell was finished spitting into the sink. She caught his eye in the mirror and saw his eyes immediately darken with lust. She smirked at him, "Getting a second wind?"

He latched his lips onto hers and hoisted her up, with her straddling him so he could comfortably carry her to the bed. "You could say something like that..."

* * *

 **So I'm sorry, but the waltzing scene with Hana is boring trying to learn the moves so I skipped that part a bit. Also I'm a little far behind on both RoE and TRR so hopefully this next chapter isn't missing something crazy with the future plots.**

 **I appreciate everyone who has been reviewing and following this story. Makes me happy because I didn't think there were a lot of people who would appreciate having Violet with our favorite Maxwell. Please let me know that you are reading and what you liked/didn't like. Thanks for the support and please keep it coming!**


End file.
